Hermione en la época de los Merodeadores
by LaDYaRGoSS
Summary: Hermione sufre un accidente en el tiempo cuando su novio Harry muere a manos de una mortífaga, después de que este ha vencido a Voldemort.SUBIMOS EL 8,ACTUALIZADO,MILAGRO!
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicos!Bueno aquí teneis mi primer FF que publico en esta página, aunque también lo estoy publicando en la Warner. Espero que os guste, como veis es un SBxHr, aunque hay alguna mezcla de HrxHP. Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo escribiendo!  
**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PRÓLOGO:**

Harry y Hermione están preparados para entrar en su 7º año. El-niño-que-vivió ha vencido a Voldemort pero la Orden del Fénix sigue luchando contra los mortífagos que reclaman su venganza, aunque su mayoría se ha acobardado y ha huído. Hermione y Harry tienen planes para casarse una vez terminado sus carreras respectivas, auror y medimagia. Ron es muy feliz al lado de Luna Lovegood, y Ginny decidió seguir los pasos de sus hermanos los gemelos. Percy sigue en el ministerio aunque un tanto relegado y Bill y Charles siguen en sus respectivos trabajos.

Para desgracia de Hermione sus padres fallecieron durante la guerra contra Voldemort, pero tiene a su novio y a la familia Wesley para apoyarla. Harry y ella se tienen para suplir a Sirius y a sus padres en cierta medida. Es una chica prometedora, animaga, un león albino con un ojo azul y otro marrón para ser más exactos.

Parece que las vueltas que da la vida no quiere dejar tranquila a la pobre muchacha, pues ese mismo verano ya casi en septiembre, sufrieron el ataque de unos mortífagos entre los que se contaba Bellatrix Lndo es perseguida por Bellatrix, su hechizo da sobre el giratiempo que cuelga del cuello de Hermione. Siente que todo le da vueltas, sus pies se despegan del suelo y apararece en el mismo lugar solo que un tanto cambiado tirada en el suelo. El giratiempo está destrozado. Lo primero que hace al verse sola es ir a comprar un periódico con el peor de los presentimientos, y cuando observa la fecha ve con horror que ha retrocedido 20 años en el tiempo.

Lo primero que hace es ir al callejón Diagon, recuerre a una lechucería y explica en una carta dirigida a un Dumbledore 20 años más joven, todo lo sucedido. El director toma enseguida la iniciativa enviando a la profesora McGonagall. Arreglan que irá a estudiar a Hogwarts ese año. Menos mal que llevaba bastante dinero mágico en su cartera. No le queda más remedio que comprar los libros de séptimo, un uniforme, baul y cambiar dinero para comprar algo de ropa muggle. Se hospeda en el Caldero Chorreante, ya solo le quedan dos días para volver al colegio.

**LaDYaRGoSS**


	2. Capítulo 1:Un nuevo comienzo

**Bueno, también subo el primer cápitulo, dejen Rewiews para saber si os gusta si no, opiniones malas y buenas, gracias!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_-¡Hermione, corre!_

_-¡No Harry!_

_-Quien lo iba a decir Potter, al final en mis manos ¡AVADA KEDABRA!_

_-¡HARRYYYYYYYYYY!_

Hermione se despertó sudando, desorientada. Nunca se libraría de esa pesadilla. Se acostumbró a la oscuridad y se dio cuenta que estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy nerviosa, comenzaba el nuevo curso, sin amigos, sin familiares...Sin Harry. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha para relajarse. Se alisó el pelo, se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta y lo recogió todo. Dentro de 18 días sería su cumpleaños y se sentía más sola que nunca. Salió del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigió a la estación de King Cross.

Cuando subió al expreso buscó un compartimento solitario. Con un hechizo se cambió a su uniforme, sobrio, negro, sin escudo. Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla¿y si no la destinaban a Gryffindor?. Se lo pediría al sombrero, como en el primer año. En esos momentos le encantaría convertirse en león, echar a correr para no volver. Cuando empezó a haber afluencia de estudiantes Hermione decidió dormir para no tener que hablar con nadie.

De repente la medio despertaron unas voces de unos muchachos. Pero siguió haciéndose la dormida intentando volver a dormir.

-Vamos aquí no hay nadie.

-Dirás casi nadie.

-Esta dormida así que es igual a nadie.-Los muchachos rompieron a carcajadas

-¿Quién es?

-No lo se, vamos retírale un poco el pelo de la cara a ver si se quien es.

-Si claro, llevando falda fijo que sabes quien es.

-Pues ni idea¿la conoceis alguno?

-No- Dijeron tres voces al unísono.

-Normal, mira el uniforme, no tiene casa, es una alumna nueva.

-Y guapísima por cierto.

-¡Sirius!

-Bueno¿es cierto o no, Remus?

-La verdad es que si, es un angel.

-Es bellísima.

-La más guapa.

-¿por qué no la despertamos?- Mientras tanto Hermione pensaba que se le iba a salir el corazón loco¿había escuchado bien¿Remus¿Sirius¿Y diciendo que era ella guapísima? No quería que la despertaran, quería salir de allí corriendo, escapar. Estaba aterrorizada, avergonzaba, la verdad es que no sabía ni lo que sentía. De repente sintió como la llamaba dulcemente uno de los chicos mientras la tomaba del brazo. Abrió los ojos sin querer hacerlo.

-¿H...ha...ha...harry?- Consiguió articular, al chico que la miraba detrás de sus gafas, y sin querer decir lo siguiente en alto, cosa de la que se arrepintió al instante, tomó de la cara al muchacho como si estuviera en trance y dijo- Dios mío, James Potter, te pareces tanto a él, sabía que os parecíais pero no tanto- Y se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas. –Harry James Potter te odio¿por qué me has dejado sola?- y salió corriendo del compartimento dejando a unos merodeadores muy confundidos además de a un James rojo como un Wesley.

-James, de que la conoces¿no dijiste que no sabías quien era?- Preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Y no la conozco, pero sabía mi nombre, aunque se ha equivocado, yo soy James a secas, no Harry James.

-Para dejarla sola, has tenido que estar con ella primero,- dijo Sirius picaramente.- Menuda chica que has tenido, yo una chica como esa no la hubiera dejado escapar.

-Como si te importaran las chicas, para ti son como pañuelos.

-¿Cómo te atreves remus, yo voy por el jardín disfrutando de todas las flores¿Por qué conformarte con un ramo de rosas cuando lo puedes tener de tulipanes, margaritas y claveles tambiém?- Exclamó Sirius riendo. Los demás rodaron los ojos prefiriendo no hacer mención.

Mientras tanto Hermione lloraba en un compartimento desconsolada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. De todos los años, y de todos los alumnos, además de los compartimentos del tren tenía que tocarle ver primero a los merodeadores. Aun no estaba preparada para ver la cara de James y menos si se parecía tantísimo a Harry. Es que no exageraban en nada cuando lo decían.

-¿Por qué me tuve que comportar así¿Por qué no he podido contenerme? Oh Dios mío, ahora que voy a hacer, sería mejor que hablara con ellos y me inventara algo, alguna excusa, pero no me atrevo. ¡Vamos Hermione! Eres una Gryffindor, si quieres que el sombrero te vuelva a escoger para esa casa tienes que ser valiente.

Dicho y echo, la muchacha se encaminó al compartimento donde estaban los chicos, aspirando muy hondo y relajandose, por lo menos intentándolo, aunque no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontar el parecido de James con Harry. Las heridas estaban demasiado recientes. Pero ya estaba en la puerta, tenía que hacerlo. Era mejor que lo hiciera, porque se había comportado de una forma demasiado extraña ante los ojos de esos chicos. Eso lo sabía. Volvió a exhalar aire y abrio la puerta del compartimento con decisión.

-¡Ey¿Te encuentras bien, ven siéntate.- Le dijo Remus dulcemente. Hermione no lo dudo y se sentó delante de James mirándolo a los ojos. Afortunadamente era una parte que no era parecida a Harry. James se puso muy nervioso, y empezó a sonrrojarse, aunque no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza y alborotarse el pelo.

-Si gracias- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de James, luego dirigiéndose a él dijo.- Siento mucho lo de antes, debió dejarte extrañado mi comportamiento. Es que realmente te pareces mucho a mi...a un...esto Harry, un amigo- se le había formado un nudo en la garganta- es un amigo que acaba de fallecer, y me sorprendió mucho despertarme y verte, si supieras cuanto te pareces...mira aquí tienes una foto para que veas.- Sacó de su cartera una foto de ella y Harry abrazados. Todos se acercaron a ver la foto, pero cuando la vieron no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡James! Si no fuera por los ojos verdes y la cicatriz de ese chico seríais iguales.- Dijo Peter, todos compartían ese pensamiento.

-¿Pero como sabías mi nombre?- Preguntó James.

-¿Tu nombre, bueno si compartes el segundo nombre de él- dijo Hermione tratando de parecer lo más asombrada posible.- Se llamaba Harry James Potter.

-¡Pero es que yo me llamo James Potter!

-Por Merlín menuda coincidencia. No me lo puedo creer.- Se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas que si eran sinceras, por tocar un tema tan delicado para ella.

-Vamos vamos,no te preocupes,- dijo Sirius derrepente, se levantó y se sentó a su lado pasando una mano por su hombro. Hermione pudo notar lo atractivo que era Sirius a su edad. Moreno de pelo lacio por los hombros, asomándose una tímida perilla por su barbilla, ojos azules, nariz recta y labios carnosos. Tenía una sonrrisa perfecta, y también pudo notar un cuerpo ancho y fuerte debajo de la túnica. Se sonrrojó un poco, sientiendose derrepente culpable, al notar un suave cosquilleo en el estómago por la cercanía del chico.

-Podemos cambiar de tema, supongo que sabrás algo sobre Hogwarts ya¿a que casa te gustaría pertenecer?- Le preguntó Sirius-

-La verdad que espero pertenecer a Gryffindor,- sonrrió poor primera vez a todos los presentes, dejándolos aturdidos en sus pensamientos, Sirius aun la tenía agarrada y no podía despegar su mirada de ella. Le parecía de una belleza irreal. Fue entonces Peter quien rompió el silencio.

-Estupendo. Espero que te cojan, nosotros somos de Gryffindor.

-¿Ah si?- fingió Hermione- Seguro que si, aunque tampoco me disgusta Ravenclaw, pero realmente espero ser de Gryffindor.- Y así siguieron conociéndose mientras transcurría un viaje tranquilo hasta Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade empezaba a lloviznar un poco y se dirigieron a coger una carroza para ellos cinco. Hermione se sentía nerviosa por volver a tener que pasar por la elección. Ella quería con todas sus fuerzas ir a Gryffindor, no debería haber ningún problema en ello. Estuvo bastante callada en el carruaje pensando en que todos los estudiantes se la quedarían mirando ya que no era muy común una alumna entrando en último curso. Ojalá fuera una alumna de primer año, eso es lo que más deseaba en esos momentos para poder pasar desapercibida.

Cuando entraron en el hall, la profesora McGonagall ya estaba esperándola y se dirigió a Hermione y a los merodeadores.

-Señorita Granger, venga por aquí por favor, tiene que ser seleccionada para una casa con los demás nuevos alumnos.

-Si profesora.

-A que esperan ustedes, entren ya en el Gran Comedor, y no monten jaleo por una vez en sus vidas.- Dijo extrictamente la profesora.

-Buena suerte Hermione.- le susurró Sirius por lo bajo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba suavemente. Nos vemos pronto en la mesa, ya lo verás.

-Si hasta ahora preciosa.- Dijo Remus.

-Nos vemos- Se despidió James.

-Hasta luego- Concluyó Peter.

-Vale chicos nos vemos- Dijo una agradadecida Hermione.

Caminó detrás de la profesora McGonagall y entró en una habitación que reconoció como la que había entrado en primer curso antes de la selección. Miró a su alrrededor y pudo ver a todos esos pequeños atemorizados sin saber que iba a pasar detrás de aquellas puertas. A Hermione esa escena le trajo muy bellos recuerdos, cuando ella misma con Harry y Ron esperaban nerviosos, repasando todos los hechizos que sabía ya que no tenía ni idea en lo que consistía la prueba. Uno a uno fueron sido llamados los alumnos saltandosela a ella y dejándola en el último lugar. Cuando no había más alumnos y veía que no la llamaban supuso dque Dumbledore estaba explicando que por circunstancias ajenas al colegio iban a admitir a una alumna para séptimo curso, y así estaba sucediendo exactamente. Derrepente escucho su nombre.

Con paso firme aunque un poco acobardada Hermione abandonó la habitación en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador descansando sobre un taburete. Lo tomó, se sentó y lo encasquetó en su cabeza. El sombrero comenzo a murmurar.

-Asombroso, tienes una mente increíble, y una inteligencia que tendrán que pasar siglos para que pase una que se pueda comparar a la tuya. Eres digna de selección de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Pero yo quiero ir a Gryffindor. También tengo cualidades del león.

-Es cierto, eres valiente, muchísimo, leal y fiel a tus amigos, esas son cualidades exigidas en Griffindor, pero como dije es tu inteligencia y tu mente brillante lo que destaca.

-Pero yo quiero ir a Gryffindor.

-¿Tan claro lo tienes?

-Si.

-Muy bien muchacha, pues así sea, ese será tu destino...¡GRYFFINDOR!

Entre un tumulto de aplausos, sobre todo de la mesa de Gryffindor, se bajo Hermione de su taburete dejando allí nuevamente el sombrero, para que la profesora McGonagall se lo llevara nuevamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Los merodeadores la esperaban de pie aplaudiendo y con sinceras sonrrisas en los rostros.

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto en la mesa, el destino quiere que estemos cerca, preciosa,- Le dijo Sirius picaramente, mientras Hermione no podía evitar sonrrojarse mucho. Los demás merodeadores se quedaron mirando para Black sorprendidos, pero decidieron disimular exclamando todos.

-¡A COMER!- Y así aparecieron toda clase de deliciosos manjares delante suya como por arte de magia. La cena transcurrió amena y animada bajo las bromas y los comentarios de los merodeadores. Hermione se reía, lo estaba pasando estupendamente, pero evitaba a Sirius todo lo que podía. Se sentía muy cohibida en su presencia. Pero era dificil de ignorar, cuando el estaba todo el rato encima de ella, para sorpresa de los demás chicos. Por que aunque se comportaba como el típico Don Juan, como el que se caracterizaba Sirius, no se comportaba tan creído y tan chulo como acostumbraba.

La cena terminó sin ningún percance, y ya con la barriga llena y somnolienta se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Hermione se despidió de sus nuevos amigosy se encaminó al dormitorio de las chicas del séptimo año. Cuando entró en el, pudo ver sus cosas al pie de la cama. Sus uniformes habían adquirido los colores de Gryffindor. Detrás de ella entró una muchacha pelirroja. Su pelo era rizado de un rojo fuego, y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda. Aquella muchacha se llamaba Lily, era la madre de Harry.

-Encantada, así que tu eres mi nueva compañera de habitación, yo me llamo Lily Evans.- Se presentó jovialmente.

-Encantada, yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Te he visto con Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettegrew. Ten cuidado con Potter y Black, deberíasa saber que te meterás en problemas. Remus Lupin es mejor muchacho.- Dijo con un tono menos agradable.

-A mi me parece unos muchachos encantadores, y muy amables, no se.

-Ya eso parecen al principio pero ya veras despues. Bueno supongo que estarás cansada. Bienvenida. Te gustará esto ya verás, es una escuela de las mejores.

-Estoy segura de ello Lily, y por lo menos ya conozco gente, espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.

-Seguro que si Hermione, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Lily.

Hermione se arrebujó entre sus sábanas, pensando que todo esto podría ayudarla a superar la muerte de Harry. Se quedó dormida libre de pesadillas.


	3. Capítulo 2: James y Lily

CAPÍTULO 2: JAMES Y LILY 

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó muy ilusionada, se duchó, cuando salió del baño empezó a arreglarse el pelo y a ponerse el uniforme. En ese momento Lily entró en la habitación toda acalorada y murmurando cosas inteligibles.

-Hola Lily, buenos días¿Qué te pasa que pareces enfadada?

-Ese Potter, Hermione, ya te lo dije ayer, acabo de bajar a la sala común por que ayer me olvidé un libro en ella y ya estaba allí esperando con su amiguito Black.

-¿y que?- Inquirió Hermione

-Y nada. Ya tenía que venir a meterse conmigo, el primer día¡no podía esperar!- Estalló Lily.- Pensé que había madurado Hermione, solo un poco, que ya tiene 17 años.

-Pero que te ha hecho Lily, para que estés así.

-No, nada grave, pero es que después de 7 años aguantándole ya una se cansa. Me ha dicho que no debería ir por ahí contoneandome y sacudiéndome el pelo, que cualquier día alguien va a saltar sobre mí. Mientras tanto el estúpido de Black se reía a carcajadas, dejándome todavía más avergonzada. Como si yo meneara el pelo si cada vez que ese Potter ve una chica guapa se lo revuelve más si cabe, como si hubiera acabado de bajar de la escoba.

-La verdad que la frase esa está un poco fuera de lugar, y que Sirius se halla reído socarronamente, no me extraña que no te halla sentado bien. Ayer no me dieron esa impresión. Conmigo han sido muy amables.

-No si ya veo, me han dicho de paso que te diga que te están esperando a ti también para ir a desayunar- Contestó Lily.

-Si hay que bajar, no les voy a hacer esperar- a Lily se le ensmbreció el rostro- Pero quiero que tu vengas conmigo por supuesto.- La chica se alegró por este último comentario de Hermione.

-Vale, de acuerdo, pero solo con una condición

-¿Cuál condición?

-Que no dejes que Potter y Black me crucifiquen, ya que te llevas tan bien con ellos, no me siento con fuerzas de aguantarles.

-No te preocupes, yo te defenderé.

-No se porque me odia tanto, porque él lo empezó todo.

-¿Quién?

-Potter- Dijo Lily apenada.- Antes tengo que reconocer que era un creído y un pedante, tanto como Black, pero ya el último año lo vi cambiado, pero es que conmigo sigue igual de desagradable.

-Lily¿y no has pensado que puede ser por otros motivos?- Inquirió Hermione picaramente, terminandose de maquillar.

-¿Otros motivos¿Cómo cuales?- Preguntó Lily extrañada.

-Nada nada, ya hablaremos de eso, ya veras- Rio Hermione- Vamos a bajar que se nos va a acabar haciendo tarde.

Bajaron a la sala común, donde ya estabán también Remus y Peter con James y Sirius. Hermione saludó a cada uno de ellos con un beso, aunque cuando llego a Sirius se quedó un poco avergonzada, cosa que este pudo notar y sonrrió de medio lado.

Lily por su parte se quedó un tanto rezagada mirando a Potter y a Black un tanto desconfiada, mientras los merodeadores decían lo guapa que estaba Hermione esa mañana. Salieron por el retrato y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

-Valla, valla¿pero que linda dama nos va a honrrar hoy con su presencia, desayunando con tan humildes personajes del populacho¿A que se debe este honor, pelirroja?- Inquirió James mordazmente. Hermione le puso muy mala cara y antes de que Lily pudiera replicar contestó ella.

-James Potter, viene conmigo, y si no quieres vértelas conmigo, para una buena amiga que he encontrado no me la espantes con tu cara, que te pones muy feo cuando eres sarcástico.- Respondió ácidamente. James abrió los ojos de par en par. Lily sonrrió y Sirius parecía sorprendido. Gratamente sorprendido.

-Te lo mereces Cornamenta, dijo Lupin.

-¡WOW! Hermione¿alguién te ha dicho que eres preciosa cuando te enfadas?. Esa parte sarcástica tuya es increíble.

-Cuidado Canuto que se te cae la baba- Dijo Peter entre risas. Canuto se quedó rojo como un tomate.

-Hermione, eso es un logro que este chico se sonrroje por ti, jamás le he visto sonrrojado por una chica o por algo relacionado con ella.- Explicó Remus divertido. Sirius se quedó más cortado todavía.

-Eh... bueno, vamos a comer de una vez que ya hay hambre.- Intentó esquivar Hermione- ¿No crees Lily?

-Si, si, mejor que mejor. –Era la primera vez que se reía gracias a los merodeadores, y ella no era la principal de sus infantiles comentarios.

Mientras comían tostadas con mermelada Hermione aprovechó para preguntarle a Remus porque James se metía tanto con Lily, aunque por supuesto ya tenía la respuesta, creía que la parejita necesitaba cierto empujón, ya que la pelirroja, huía del muchacho como de la peste.

Oye Remus¿Por qué se mete tanto James con Lily? Creo que se pasa un poco con ella, la pobre es que lo pasa mal, porque me ha dicho que lleva 7 años así.

-Ya...He hablado muchas veces con James del tema. Pero no puede dejar de ser así con ella. Dice que no puede evitarlo. Yo creo que más bien es orgullo.- Comentó el licántropo.

-¿Orgullo?Explícate mejor Remus porque no te entiendo.

-Buenos verás, pero no le digas a James que te he dicho nada¿eh?

-Palabra de honor,cuenta cuenta.- Dijo la castaña muerta de curiosidad.

-Desde el primer momento que James vio a Lily le dio un flechazo, pero con 11 años uno tampoco se da demasiada cuenta de esas cosas. Ya sabes como actuamos los chicos cuando somos pequeños y nos gusta una chica, nos metemos con ella.- Hermione asintió.

-¿Entonces a James le gusta ella?

-Pues claro¿no es obvio?. Bueno, el casi es que después James se metió en el equipo de quidditch, es el buscador¿sabes, y Black, bueno solo tienes que mirar a Sirius.- el licántropo sonrrió y Hermione se sintió algo cortada.- Es un chico muy atractivo, uno de los considerados más guapos del colegio. Luego son muy bromistas y no dejan que nadie se les suba a las espaldas, además que sacan muy buenas notas, son los más populares del colegio, y quieras que no, digamos que se les ha subido a la cabeza. Sirius ha tenido todas las chicas que ha querido, es muy caballero y todo eso, pero después de todo no deja de utilizarlas, y James aunque no es como Sirius, tan exagerado pero también tiene todas las citas que quiere.

-Tu tampoco te quedarás atrás Remus- Hermione sonrrió coquetamente. Ahora fue el turno de Remus de ponerse colorado.

-Bueno, digamos que Peter y yo no llamamos tanto la atención. El caso es que con todo ese éxito, acostumbrado a que todas le vengan detrás, digamos que en su día no pudo entender como la chica que a él le interesaba no iba detrás de él. Entonces siguió metiendose con ella pero ya sabes, no como cuando era más niño, sino que la piropeaba un poco fuerte, poco romántico, vamos, cosas que te sacan los colores, y dicendo frases como, "Evans, si yo se que te mueres por salir conmigo". Pero Lily no es así desde luego. Te aseguro que James ya desde el curso pasado empezó a madurar, y este año no se comporta así con las chicas, tu lo has podido ver, eso es más cosa de Sirius. Pero James dice que no es capaz de cambiar su actitud con Lily porque siempre ha sido así.- Terminó de explicar Lupin.

-Vamos en pocas palabras, es una coraza delante de Lily para no morir de vergüenza y no sentirse rechazado.

-Exactamente Hermione.

-Pues la verdad que aun le queda un rato que madurar.

-La verdad es que si- Rio Remus.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo- Concluyó la castaña.

-Ah no, yo de casamentero no- Dijo Remus horrorizado.

-Vamos, si será muy divertido, además, mi cabeza empieza a darle forma, algo ya se me está ocurriendo.

-¿qué? Dime, no me dejes con la intriga.

-Ya te salió tu vena cotilla- Rio Hermione divertida- Ahora no, nos pueden escuchar, además tengo que darle forma e idearlo todo muy bien.

Mientras tanto unos ojos los observaba extrañado por que tenían sus cabezas juntas, hablando bajo como si estuvieran contándose secretos y riendo muy felices.

-¿Tu has visto James? Y no hace ni dos días que se conocen.- Comentó Sirius más serio de lo habitual.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto, acabas de conocer al monstruo de ojos verdes de los celos?- Inquirió James burlonamente.

-Tranquilo que tu querida Lily no me importa, toda para ti solito.- añadió mordazmente Sirius.

-Oye no te pases, no la llames monstruo.

-Yo no he sido, has sido tu.

-Bueno ya vale, no vamos a pelearnos por tonterías.

-Pues deja tus bromitas para Quejicus, no para mí.- Terminó Canuto ofendido.

-Ya vamonos a clase, que vamos a llegar tarde a transformaciones y no me apetece ver la cara que pone McGonagall, si llegamos tarde el primer día.

El resto del día siguió apacible, a pesar de que fueron substraídos unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor por unas pequeñas y pesadas bromas de los merodeadores. Hermione se concentraba en como hacer para unir a James y a Lily, y en su cabeza empezaba a haber una palabra flotando constantemente: FIESTA. Mientras tanto Sirius no paraba de vigilar a Remus para ver porque tenía tanta complicidad con Hermione. Y después de todo¿por qué le daba tanta importancia¿Y a él que más le daba? Era una chica más, guapa si, como un angel¿pero cuantas chicas guapas había en Hogwarts? Muchas, y todas dispuestas a estar con él. No tenía porque comerse la cabeza con la castaña. Pero le apetecía tener algo con ella.

"_Sirius concentrate, es tu amiga, y con las amigas uno no acaba, las respeta." _

_"Pero es que es tan guapa, para eso era mejor haberla dejado sola en el compartimento del tren y haberla conocido despues para conquistarla" _

_"Que tonterías estás pensando Sirius, es una chica increíble, guapa, con unos ojos de color miel ambarino preciosos, una sonrrisa deslumbrante, simpática, inteligente, buena, amable...no merecía un comportamiento por parte de él tan tipicamente Sirius." _

Al final, por la noche, cuando estaban todos reunidos en la sala común terminando los deberes del día, Sirius decidió acercarse a Remus para quitarse todas asus dudas respecto a Hermione, ya que no podía sacarse a la muchacha de la cabeza, prefería preguntarle a Remus de una forma inocente de que estuvieron hablando en secretitos.

-Lunático amigo, tengo una duda.

-Si dime. ¿De que asignatura?

-No no no, no es de ninguna asignatura, la verdad... bueno pues...eh bueno, que se trata de Hermione- todo esto ultimo lo añadió muy rapidamente.

-¿De Hermione¿Qué pasa con ella Canuto?.

-No nada, una curiosidad¿Teneis algo entre vosotros?- Inquirió Sirius algo nervioso.

-¿Hermione y yo?-Esto último lo dijo un poco alto y empezó a reir a carcajadas.

-shhhhhhh, Remus, no querrás que se entere toda la torre, un poco de discrección.

-Ooooh, el gran Sirius Black, Black melenas el rey de las nenas pidiendo discrección porque le gusta una chica, nunca creí vivir para oir esto.-Se burlo Remus con lagrimas en los ojos, muy rojo con falta de respiración del ataque de risa que le estaba dando.

-Bueno, no es para tanto ya está bien- Sirius empezaba a enfadarse del comportamiento de su amigo.

-Así me gusta, que no me niegues lo evidente.-Lupin se puso un poco más serio- No hay nada entre nosotros. Simplemente me preguntó por James y Lily, porque se comportaba así con ella, y yo le expliqué lo que había, y luego ella dijo que cree que a Lily le gusta James, que hay que hacer algo para unirlos y estamos ideando un plan. Bueno, más bien ella, porque aun no me ha dicho que está tramando.

-Ah vale- Dijo Sirius visiblemente más animado.- Pues me apunto a lo que hagais.

-Estupendo vamos a decirle a Hermione, a ver si nos dice algo de lo que está planeando.

Los dos merodeadores se dirigieron a donde estaba Hermione, y le contaron que Sirius estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos. Hermione sonrrió complacido y les explicó la idea suya de hacer una fiesta. Sirius apuntó que conocía un sitio ideal en Hogsmeade, y que sabría planear una escapada masiva de alumnos.

-Tendré que ir buscándome pareja. ¿Cómo haremos que Lily valla con James?- Inquirió Canuto.

-Ahí esta el quiz de la cuestión y lo divertido del plan. Será en plan fiesta muggle.

-¿FIESTA MUGGLE?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Si fiesta muggle, me refiero, como una discoteca¿no estareis pensando en montar un baile o algo así no?

-Pues la verdad si.

-No. A ver, imaginaros, todo oscuro, solo luces intermitentes y fluorescentes, musica movida, y una barra con todo tipo de bebidas, y por supuesto no se va con pareja concertada, se encuentra pareja allí. Mejor imposible.- Dijo Hermione emocionada.

"_Aquí no soy prefecta, no estoy en mi tiempo, puedo divertirme un poco, y organizar algo así por una vez en mi vida, y será perfecto para unir a James y a Lily"-_Pensó Hermione picaramente.

-Pues suena estupendo, nunca estuve en una fiesta así.- Hermione se sintió alagada.

-¿Y cuando la organizamos¿Para el fin de semana que viene?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No, casi que para el fin de semana que viene yo no puedo.- Explicó Remus mirando significativamente a Sirius.

Hermione miró disimuladamente su mapa lunar y comprobó lo que pensaba por la mirada que le echó Lupin a Sirius. Había luna llena.

-Pues mejor para el siguiente fin de semana, así habrá mas tiempo para organizarla y comunicarlo a los alumnos adecuados.

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer que Lily valla? La prefectita perfecta, ni de broma, será además capaz de delatarnos- dijo Sirius burlonamente.

-No os preocupeis, de eso me encargo yo- dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma. -Ahora me voy a acostar que estoy bastante cansada.

Se despidió con un beso de ellos luego se dirigió a James y también le dio un beso de despedida, y se fue para su cuarto. La verdad que con ellos, y pensando en la fiesta, y juntar a los padres de Harry, le estaba ayudando mucho para olvidarse de lo que le había pasado todo este tiempo. A lo mejor la vida le estaba dando una segunda y merecida oportunidad...

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente de muy buen humor. Apenas había soñado con Harry, solo cosas buenas, aunque la habían inducido a la nostalgia, por lo menos no se le repetía su muerte constante y repetidas veces. Se levantó de muy buen humor, se duchó, alisó el pelo y se colocó el uniforme. Decidió ir a bajar a desayunar, pero esperaría por Lily.

Mientras tanto en la sala común un Remus y un Sirius muy madrugadores, esperaban al resto de los chicos que estaban por bajar y concretaban una lista de invitados, para la fiesta y como iban a hacer para sacar masivamente a esos estudiantes sin que los profesores se enteraran de nada, y también que otros alumnos no les fastidiaran el plan.

-Que suerte que Hermione no te preguntara porque no podíamos hacer la fiesta este fin de semana¿no crees Remus?

-Imagínate la cara que pondría si supiera que soy un hombre lobo.- Es una chica muy abierta y legal, pero estoy acostumbrado que me rechacen por licántropo.

-Pues con lo de la idea de la fiestita estoy teniendo otro pensamiento de ella. Es digna de nosotros.- Dijo Sirius poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Remus inquisitivamente.

-Bueno la verdad que si- Le contó mientras terminaba de ponerse rojo, que no enviadiaría ni al color de pelo de los Wesley.- Pero ya sabes como soy yo, tampoco estoy seguro de cómo me gusta.

-Conmigo no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva. Además Hermione no es las otras chicas, no vallas hacer nada impropio con ella.

-Ya claro que no, además me da vergüenza decirle algo. Cuando estoy con ella me siento como inseguro.

-Eso es que te gusta más de lo que piensas amigo mio.- Rio Remus.

-¿Tu crees? Hombre ella no es como las otras chicas, desde luego, pero no se, sabes que a mi no me va lo de tener pareja por mucho tiempo, bueno tu ya me conoces lunático.- Dijo Sirius en tono preocupado.

-Por eso te digo que tengas cuidado. Además, con ella no va a ser como con las demás, su tu le haces daño olvidate de ella y de su amistad- Sentenció el licántropo.

-Ya, no quiero perderla. Pero empiezo a pasarlo mal por no estar con ella como querría.

-Amigo mío, creo que te estás enamorando. Al final la fiesta va a tener doble sentido, aprovechalo, y acercate a ella durante la fiesta.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. Me apetece tener algo serio con ella. La verdad, algo bastante serio.- Afirmó el muchacho mas cortado que nunca.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII¡Te he visto enamorado¡No me lo creo!

-SHHHHHHH, te puede oir alguien, cállate ya.

-¿Qué es lo que no se puede oir?- Dijo una voz bajando por las escaleras, un tanto burlona y pícara.

-Ahhola castañita¿qué tal?- Dijo un muy sonrriente Lupin

-Que contento estás, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Nada nada, solo bromeaba con Sirius.- Este no sabía donde meter su cara.

-Ah bueno. Vale si no lo quieres compartir conmigo Remus, me vas a dejar con la intriga. Por cierto ya he hablado con Lily y no hay ningún problema.- Dijo Hermione con cara de autosuficiencia.

-¿No ha puesto ninguna objeción?- Preguntó Sirius participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-La verdad que si. No quería, porque estamos a principios de curso, y además que hay que estudiar, que cada vez queda menos para los EXTASIS "_No se a quien me recuerdo"- _Pensó ironicamente Hermione después de decir lo que había comentado Lily.- Pero le he dicho que yo la audaré a estudiar, que además, en un futuro tendremos una vida más dificil, que hay que aprovechar mientras podemos.

-Bien dicho niña- Exclamó Canuto entusiasmado.

-Además que te he puesto a ti ,Lupin, de ejemplo- Dijo Hermione muy satisfecha.

-¿A mi?- dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Claro, estudiante modelo, pero que siempre está por ahí con el resto de los merodeadores haciendo de las suyas. Si aun así sacas muy buenas notas, entonces porque ella valla a una "inocente" fiesta no bajará sus notas.- En la palabra inocente, Hermione puso un tono muy irónico, y después de lo dicho se echo a reir divertidamente.

Al poco rato bajaron James y Peter, que ese curso parecía un poco distanciado de ellos. Hermione pensó que tendría que hacerse cargo de Colagusano, pero aun no había llegado el momento. Aunque tampoco podía cambiar la historia...Bueno quizas un poco si. ¿No lo había echo la propia Bellatrix mandándola al pasado aunque hubiera sido accidentalmente? Si las cosas pasaban como pasaban era por algo. No había ido ella expresamente a cambiar las cosas pero si podía hacerlo¿por qué no?.

El resto de los días pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento importante, tal vez solo cuchicheos de la esperaba fiesta, que ya muchos estudiantes sabían. Ya estaba las cosas para el local listo, la gente que iba a ir, como llevarlos a Hogsmeade, solo faltaba como hacer que los profesores no se enteraran. Pero llegó el fin de semana, y con ello y un extraño mal estar de Lupin tuvieron que dejar el planear eso para la ultima semana antes de la fiesta, ya que Lupín no se iba a encontrar en el colegio ese fin de semana. La verdad es que el viernes ya se le veía muy mal. Solo Hermione sabía porque era, aunque los merodeadores no podían imaginarse que ella pudiera saber algo.

De todas formas ya quedaba poco para que la fiesta diera comienzo , seguro que dentro de poco James y Lily estarían juntos, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentarían los chicos.


	4. Capítulo 3: El perro y el león

Hola, siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí les voy a subir el tercer y el cuarto capítulo, se lo tienen merecido por la tardanza, más abajo les contesto a los Rewiews...

Disclaimer (Se me había olvidado): Pero como todos ya saben, los personajes y el mundo que describo no me pertenecen ni busco afán de lucro, todo es de JK ROWLING, yo solo me invento la historia, ya saben ¿no?...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL PERRO Y EL LEÓN**

Era sábado por la mañana cuando Lily se acercó a la cama de Hermione para despertarla. La castaña se incorporó lentamente todavía con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos. Se arreglaron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Obviamente los merodeadores no se habían levantado todavía, así que las muchachas aprovecharon la mañana para ir a la biblioteca para adelantar la tarea de la semana siguiente y estudiar.

Después de una sesión matutina de duro estudio volvieron otra vez al Gran Comedor, donde ya se encontraban los 3 merodeadores, Sirius, James y Petter. Cuando se acercaron donde ellos estaban sentados, aunque Lily era todavía reacia a sentarse con ellos, pudiero captar algo que tenían que hacer esa noche. Hermione no le dio importancia porque ya sabía que los muchachos planeaban salir para salir con Remus en su forma de animagos. Decididamente no era un fin de semana seguro para andar por los jardines de Hogwarts, con la posibilidad de ser despedazado por un licantropo.

En cuanto la pelirroja se sentó no pudo más y explotó contra Potter. Ya que había podido captar parte de su conversación no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, despues de siete años de tortura por parte del muchacho. Pensaba arruinarle sus planes.

-¿He oído bien Potter¿Pesando hacer una escapadita nocturna?-Dijo sagazmente la ojiverde- Pues ni lo sueñes, si intentas salir por el retrato iré a por la profesora McGonagall.

-Ni lo sueñes tu Evans. No te metas en lo que no te importa. Si no quieres salir conmigo, tampoco intentes detenerme para que no salga. Yo hago lo que quiero.- Le respondió James con un tono orgulloso a la vez que desafiante.

-Si me importa Potter, porque por desgracia estás en la misma casa que yo, y no me apetece que Gryffindor pierda más puntos por tu culpa. Prefiero delatarte ahora, y que no los pierdas por el resto del curso.- Dijo acidamente la muchacha.

-Evans, porque no vienes esta noche conmigo, tal vez te enseñe un par de cosas que aun no sabes. Lastima que una chica tan guapa se quede desaprovechada.- Le respondió picaramente el moreno dejando a una Lily sin palabras.

-Di lo que quieras Potter pero esta noche no te vas a salir con la tuya.- Y decidió con esto no volver a dirigirle la palabra en todo el día. Mientras tanto Sirius y Hermione veían la escena con cara desesperanzada. James no debía haber tratado así a la pelirroja, ahora si que había metido la pata, veían muy dificil que la muchacha dejara que James se acercara a ella ni a 100 metros en la fiesta. Por decir que él tambien parecía un tanto alterado y tampoco iba a querer acercarse a ella. Las cosas estaban poniendose un tanto peliagudas.

Por la tarde, estaban todos reunidos en la sala común, solo que los tres merodeadores en una mesa y las dos muchachas en otra. Después de lo pasado en la comida era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Hermione estaba terminando de estudiar. Si quería tener tiempo entre la semana de terminar de preparar la fiesta era mejor que adelantara todo lo que pudiera este fin de semana. Lily en cambio solo hacía que estudiaba, pues estaba recorriendo con su mirada lugares de la sala común donde esconderse para esperar a que Potter y Sirius bajaran. Seguro que irían con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, pero no habría problema, ella los podría oir, lo que pasa es que tendría que encargarse de esconderles por hoy el mapa del merodeador o sería descubierta.

Al finalizar la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de cenarLily con la escusa que tenía que hacer algunas cosas les dijo que se verían en el Gran Comedor. Entró a hurtadillas en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo y escondió el mapa del merodeador. No tenía que olvidarse de esperar un poco más arriba de la habitación de los muchachos, para que así al ver que salían por la puerta, meterse corriendo en la habitación y devolver el mapa de Potter a su baul. Estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma del plan que haabía ideado. Pero no debía decirle nada a Hermione o esta la intentaría persuadir y ella quería esa noche pillar a Potter en las manos en la masa.

-Bueno chicas nos vamos a la cama, que estamos muertos de sueño.- Dijo Sirius haciendo un falso bostezo.

-Si si, que yo también estoy muerto.- Cocluyó James estirándose.

-Pero si no habeis echo nada hoy en especial, y os habeis levantado muy tarde- Dijo Hermione picaramente sonrriendo para sus adentros.

-Ya pero cuanto menos haces mas vago te pones.- Respondió Sirius.

-Vaaale,descansad, pero espero que mañana estudieis más- Dijo Hermione, no quería insistir, ya que no quería interferir en sus planes, solo los quería picar un poco.

Lily en cambio se mantuvo muy callada. Miraba a James con malicia y le brillaban los ojos mientras pensaba que esa iba a ser su noche. Instó a Hermione para que se fueran a dormir ellas también y en cuanto notó que la casataña estaba dormida, se levantó rapidamente, se volvió a vestir con un toque de varita y salió para la habaitación de los chicos. Subió unas escaleras más arriba y se sentó a esperar a que James y Sirius calleran en su trampa tan bien planeada.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, por eso no se dio cuenta que alguien abría la puerta de los varones sigilosamente y la volvía a cerrar. Solo al escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de la sala común se dio cuenta de que ya habían salido de la habitación. Entró rapidamente y se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba allí durmiendo, así que actuó sigilosamente. Lo más rapidamente que pudo devolvió el mapa al baul de James.

Cuando bajó hasta la sala común vio que los chicos ya se habían ido. Tenía que apurar. Llegó hasta las escaleras y miró hacia abajo. Se dio cuenta que estaban ya por el hall. Seguro que los merodeadores conocían caminos para ir más rápido que ella, así que decidió bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a incumplir el reglamento. Llego al Hall cuando se cerraba la gran puerta de la entrada. Habían salido a los jardines. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tardó unos minutos en poder abrirla ya que era muy grande, maciza y pesada. Salió a los jardines, no veía nada. No podía ser, tenía que cogerlos sea como fuere. Se encaminó por los jardines bordeando el bosque prohibido, dirigiéndose por el camino hacia el sauce boxeador. Conociéndolos, tendrían que estar en el lugar más prohibido de la zona.

Hermione se levantó con sed de su cama. Cuando se sirvió un vaso de la jarra de plata que había en una mesita se dio cuenta de que Lily no estaba en su cama. Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó rapidamente a la ventana. Allí estaba la pelirroja, caminando por los jardines, demasiado cerca del bosque y acercándose peligrosamente al sauce boxeador. No se lo pensó dos veces, y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras, casí rodando porqué metio el pie en un escalón, y salió de la sala común. Una vez en el hall decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer es convertirse en león en los jardines, porque no tendrían muchas posibilidades si aparecía Lupin.

Lily escucho un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos y se sobresaltó. Derrepente vio unos ojos amarillos salir de la oscuridad, y para su sorpresa un ernorme lobo salió del bosque, enseñando los colmillos peligrosamente, gruñendo, mientras chorreaba saliva por su boca. Sus orejasa estaban echadas hacia atrás plegadas, y su enorme y musculoso cuerpo estaba inclinándose hacia delante, pasando la mayoría del peso de su cuerpo a las patas delanteras. La cola la tenía levantada, bien erguida, en penacho. Lily comprendió con la sutileza de estos gestos que se le iba a echar de un momento a otro. Pero para su horror comprendió otra cosa. Luna llena, los ojos, la forma del hocico, era demasiado grande para ser un lobo común¡ERA UN HOMBRE LOBO! Ahora si que estaba en gran peligro. ¿Quién la iba a ayudar en esa terrible situación?

Cuando el licántropo iba a echarse sobre ella un enorme ciervo le embistió de una cornada, y amenazaba con sus afilados cuernos volver al ataque. Tenía un cuello extremadamente musculoso y fuerte para poder portar la pesada y maciza cornamenta que le coronaba su cabeza. Sus patas largas y fuertes esperaban para volver a atacar. Lily no podía entender como un ciervo se atrevía con tal bestia, pero no quiso quedarse para averiguarlo y salió corriendo de allí hacia el castillo. Pero para su horror en su camino, vio un perro enorme, grande como un oso que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella. El miedo hizo que se desviara del camino al castillo.

Hubo una confusión entre el licántropo, el perro y el ciervo. Hermione pudo ver con horror, como Lunático se desembarazaba de ellos y corría otra vez hacia la muchacha aterrorizada que no podía repromir sus gritos de horror. Era hora de entrar en acción. Pero antes de poder transformarse vio como Lily tropezaba y caía al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra y se quedaba inconsciente. Era el momento¿y si era mordida? O peor muerta. De donde estaba Hermione apareció un ernorme león de color blanco. Albino, una melena túpida y larga, igualmente blanca pero en la base de la misma pincelada de negro. Los ojos eran, uno de color marrón y el otro de color azul, su nariz rosada, al igual que las almohadillas de sus enormes patas. Debía ser un animal de lo menos trescientos treinta kilos de peso pero igualmente veloz.

El León-Hermione echo a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello, rugiendo potentemente para llamar la atención del licántropo. No quería dañar a Lupin pero iba a tener que pelear. Cogió al lobo por sorpresa, a punto de despedazar a Lily. Gracias a Merlin que no la había tocado todavía. De un zarpazo lo mando a unos 5 metros. Y empezó a husmear a Lily pensando en agarrarla con sumo cuidado para llevarla a la enfermería.

Canuto y Cornamente veían con expresión horrorizada al enorme felino sobre Lily. Era un alivio que podía tener a Lunático a raya pero no sabían de donde había salido la bestia, además que seguramente luchaba por una presa facil. No tenían constancia que hubiera felinos como ese en el bosque prohibido. ¿Sería una bestia mágica? Por el color y los ojos. Pero no había tiempo de discutir eso. Tenían que salvar a Lily como fuera, pero no sabían como. No llevaban la varita, estaba en la casa de los gritos junto a la capa. Y desde luego sin varita no tenían posibilidad con el enorme felino como humanos, aunque como ciervo y perro respectivamente tampoco estaba equilibrada la balanza.

Hermione mientras tanto no sabía que hacer, Lily necesitaba ser trasladad, pero corría el riesgo de que Lupin volviera a la carga, sin contar que los merodeadores no sabían de sus intenciones y podrían atacarla por defender a la pelirroja, pero obstaculizar su llegada al castillo. Sin duda lo mejor que podía hacer es mantener a ralla al licántropo, o dejarlo inconsciente, mientras ellos se hacían cargo de la muchacha, pero era un peligro dejarlo solo en los jardines sin la compañía de sus dos amigos.

No le dio tiempo a seguir pensando porque derrepente el perro negro se abalanzó contra ella , empujandola por sorpresa y echándole inutilmente la boca al cuello. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para quitarselo de encima. Por un momento se quedaron uno a otro mirandose a los ojos, sin gruñir, sin amenzarse, extrañados. Aprovechando ese momento de confusión James aprovechó para levantar a la muchacha inconsciente, convirtiéndose en humano momentaneamente, echarsela a la espalda para volver a convertirse en el astado animal y que ella quedara sobre su lomo. Hermione rompió el contacto visual con Canuto y vio como James se alejaba a toda velocidad con Lily.

Para sorpresa de Canuto, el enorme felino ni se movio, los dejó huir, para luego volver a fijar su mirada sobre él. Pensó que estaba perdido. Que el enorme león los dejaba marchar porque iba a ir a por él.

Un lobo a sus espaldas, se recuperaba de un duro golpe, aturdido. Sacudió su peluda y enorme cabeza y se pasó la lengua por el hocico con los ojos empañados. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y logro enfocar su vista en Sirius. Presa de una repentina agresividad por el golpe que había recibido se abalanzó sobre el lomo de Sirius y comenzó una encarnizada pelea entre los canes en la cual por culpa que esto había sido por sorpresa para Canuto llevaba las de perder. El licántropo le tenía apresado en cuello al pobre perro, lo tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo. Canuto yacía con la lengua fuera y con la vista a un punto fijo, luchando por no moverse para que el licántropo no apretara más las mandibulas y lo asfixiara.

Ese fue el momento perfecto para atacar Hermione a Remus, lo agarró con la boca sin apretar demasiado para no destrozarlo con sus poderosas mandíbulas, pero si ejerciendo cierta presión para que este se viera obligado a abrir su boca y soltar a Sirius.. Hermione lo echo contra un arbol, con todo el dorlor de su corazón, volviendo a dejar al pobre Lupin inconsciente. Tiernamente agarró a Sirius con la boca por su cuello, tal como haría su madre, mientras el pobre se resentía de dolor y se dejaba hacer sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Lo llevó a un lugar más resguardado y se tendió junto a él. Empezó a lamerle suavemente con su lengua rasposa los pequeños rasguños que tenía Sirius. Él emitió un leve gemido y miró al león con ojos antes de desvanecerse y se transformó en muchacho. No podía convertirse otra vez en muchacha porque no tenía fuerza suficiente para llevarlo y no tenía la varita. Tampoco podía entrar convertida en león, y no se atrevía ir a buscar ayuda con Lupin aun por los alrrededores. Hacía frio, asu que opto por poner al muchacho entre su cuerpo y hacerse un ovillo con el para darle calor.

Después de dejar a Lily con Madame Ponfrey, James preocupado volvió a la sala común a ver si había vuelto Sirius. Al ver que no estaba allí bajó corriendo a los jardines preocupado por él. La pequeña aventura de esta noche podía haberles costado cara.

Saliendo por la puerta, atisvó al león blanco. De Lupin no había señales. Con gran horror pudo ver el pelo de Sirius sobre una de las patas delanteras del león. ¿Qué hacaer? Y sus varitas en la casa de los gritos. Se acercó sigilosamente temblando al notar que la mirada del león se había posado en él. Pero para su sorpresa el felino se incorporó un poco dejando ver a Sirius, lo meció dulcemente con su hocico para que el muchacho despertara. Cuando Canuto abrió los ojos los posó sobre la cara del león y hubiera podido jurar que este le sonrreía. Le dio un pequeño lametón en la mejilla, dejando a James y a Sirius desconcertados del todo, se levantó y se perdió entre los árboles del bosque.

Los muchachos vieron alejarse al león. James ayudó a Sirius a levantarse del suelo. Lo que no se imaginaban es que el león estaba observándolos atentamente por si aparecía Lupin.

-Sirius ¿estás bien¿No te ha hecho nada?-Dijo Cornamenta en tono preocupado.

-Tu lo has visto con tus propios ojos, ni un rasguño, además, podría jurar que defendió a Lily de Lupin y te dejó que te marcharas con ella tranquilamente. Después de marcharte tu Lupin me atacó, y ese extraño león me defendió desembarazándose de Lupin. Me ha lamido las heridas y se ha quedado junto a mi dándome calor. No se ha movido ni un segundo. Ahora cuando has aparecido tu se ha marchado sin hacerme daño ninguno. Y tendrías que haberle mirado a los ojos, no era un animal corriente.

-Tal vez sea de alguien del colegio.

-¿Teniendo un león como mascota? No lo creo James- Dijo Sirius firmemente.

-Ya tienes razón, pero salvaje no era¿no¿Tal vez una criatura buena del bosque?

-¿una criatura buena del bosque¡JA! Vamos James, además que no hay leones en ese bosque, y si los hubiera no serían dóciles.

-¿Piensas en Hagrid Sirius?-Inquirió James.

-Habrá con el mañana, pero si te digo la verdad, pienso que a lo mejor no somos los únicos animagos Cornamenta.

-Uhmm, es posible,en fin, es mejor que nos transformemos y busquemos a Remus para devolverlo a la casa de los gritos y recojamos las varitas y la capa. Ha sido una noche muy larga.

-Si cierto- Coincidió Canuto.

Con estas palabras se transformaron y se dirigieron a buscar a Lupin. Con el buen olfato de Canuto lo encontraron enseguida. Hermione pudo ver por primera vez a un licántropo corriendo amistosamente por los jardines en compañía de un ciervo y un perro negro grande como un oso. Aquello era historia. La historia de los merodeadores vista por sus propios ojos. Sintiendo que ahora estaba todo bien, muy cansada y muerta de sueño se dirigió al castillo, necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño. Estaba sumamente agotada.

Los tres animales se metieron por un agujero que había en la base del tronco del sauce boxeador y por allí se perdieron. Al cabo de un rato salieron un ciervo y un perro con algunas cosas en la boca y para asombro de la luna se transformaron en dos fornidos muchachos que corrían al castillo. La aventura por esa noche había terminado. Realmente podía haber acabado tragicamente, pero como no fue así, los muchachos volvían emocionados a sus habitaciones.

Tras traspasar la gran puerta y entrar al Hall desaparecieron bajo una capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron a su sala común. Ya metidos en sus cómodas camas, no tardaron en coger el sueño después de todas las emocionantes aventuras pasadas esa noche. Pero uno de ellos, Sirius, no dejaba de pensar en el león y quien podría ser, mas convencido que nunca que se trataba de un animago. Con estos pensamientos le costó un poquito más conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó bastante pronto en relación con que había estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada despierta. Uno a uno fueron llegando a su mente los pensamientos correspondidos a todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Sirius.

La mirada del perro hacia ella, denotaba que no le tenía mucho miedo. Y cuando se despertó como muchacho no se había sobresaltado. Tenía una mirada tan tierna que había estado soñando con ella toda la noche. Se le estaba metiendo el muchacho en la cabeza peligrosamente, y no podía ser. Primero que ella era del futuro, y segundo que era un mujeriego, ya había visto su lado Don Juan coqueteando con todas las chicas que iban a su alrrededor revoloteando como moscas a la miel.

Ya estaba en la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Qué le iba a explicar a Lily?. No debía descubrir a Remus, ni a los chicos, deberían ser ellos quien se lo cuenten a la pelirroja.

-Ah, señorita Granger, es usted. Pase, la señorita Evans ya está despierta. Supongo que viene a verla a ella.- Le dijo Madame Pomfrey amablemente.

-Si¿dónde está?- inquirió Hermione

-En la última cama querida, si ya va usted le puede decir que puede marcharse ya, pero que tenga más cuidado al bajar la escaleras.-Dijo reprobatoriamente Madame Ponfrey.

-Hola Lily ¿Cómo te sinetes?

-Hola, muy bien, ya solo me duele la cabeza.- le contestó la pelirroja.-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-¿Eso? Eh... -"_Piensa rápido Hermione, que le puedes decir"-_Como al despertar no estabas en la cama, fui al Gran Comedor y a la biblioteca, pero tampoco estabas allí, así que le pregunté a Potter, y el me dijo que anoche tuviste que ir a la enfermería, y aquí estoy.-Mintió Hermione.-¿Qué es eso que me dijo Madame Pomfrey de que tengas cuidado con las escaleras?

-He oído como la enfermera te ha dicho que podía irme ya, mejor que nos vallamos a desayunar y te lo cuento por el camino.-Respondió la pelirroja mirando con desconfianza la puerta del despacho de Madame Pomfrey.

Lily se levantó de la cama y cambió su horroroso camisón blanco azulado de hospital por unos vaqueros azules y un jersey de cuello alto rosa, con una bonita floritura de varita. Se despidieron de la enfermera Pomfrey, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor mientras la pelirroja le explicaba a la castaña que ayer había salido para seguir a Potter y a Black. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido que ella recordaba, a las orillas del bosque prohibido. Luego le explicó que recobró la consciencia dentro del castillo, que no sabía como se hallaba en brazos de Potter, que le susurraba palabras para tranquilizarla. Al llegar a la enfermería Potter le había dicho a Madame Pomfrey que la vio tropezar en las escaleras bajando a la sala común y caer por ellas golpeándose la cabeza y que había quedado inconsciente varios minutos.

Las muchachas entraron en el Gran Comedor. Quedaba ya muy poca gente desayunando en las mesas. Todo el mundo quería disfrutar el sábado por los jardines del castillo. Los merodeadores ya estaban sentados, encontrándose en ella un Lupin más palido,delgado y ojeroso que nunca. James y Sirius, en cuanto a ojeras no se quedaban atrás. Ambos parecían muertos de sueños. Cuando se sentaron las muchachas en la mesa se interesaron por como estaba Lily y le preguntaron que hacía en los jardines. Ella acabó confesando que había estado esperando para seguirlos, pero se disculpó para sorpresa de todos con James, además de darle las gracias, ya que este la había llevado a la enfermería. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba a la pelirroja. James actuó como su aun no hubiera visto a Hermione esa mañana. La saludó y dio los buenos días efusivamente.

Ante eso lanzó una mirada significativa a la castaña, la cual se puso nerviosa pensando que al final le iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones a Lily.

Terminaron de desayunar. Los merodeadores se fueron al campo de quidditch a jugar un poco y las muchachas decidieron dar un paseo por los jardines, quedando con ellos dos horas más tarde.

-Hermione...

-Dime Lily- Le contestó la castaña visiblemente nerviosa

-No me cuadra tu versión de porque viniste a la enfermería y de cómo te ha saludado Potter en el Gran Comedor.-Le dijo la ojiverde un tanto molesta.

-Ya, supongo que te debo una explicación. ¿Por donde comenzar?

**LaDYaRGoS**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**AlysBlack: **Cuanto me alegro que te esté gustando amiga, bueno pues aquí tienes la actualización, más vale tarde que nunca, además por eso va con premio y he dejado más de un capítulo.

**IsilwenTinuvie:**Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, si, me apetecía hacer algo un poco diferente, aunque la idea no sea tan original si habrá cosas nuevas, a la vez que espero que resulten divertidas.

**Maky:**Ni se te ocurra decir que molestas! yo también soy una gran seguidora de esta pareja, quien pillara a Sirius, pero bueno, por este motivo es que escribo un fic sobre ellos.

**Ladys-Fantasy:** Pues nada, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí estoy, espero que te guste como hasta ahora, y que lo pases tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo.

Muchos besos a todas y muchas gracias por leer mi historia...

**LaDYaRGoS**


	5. Capítulo 4: Medias verdades

**CAPÍTULO 4: MEDIAS VERDADES:**

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Lily-¿A que esperas?

-Esta bien Lily, te mentí, yo no vi a James, por lo tanto no fue él quien me dijo que estabas en la enfermería.-Respondió la castaña calmadamente.

-¿Entonces quien te lo dijo?-Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja. Hermione calló por unos momentos, pensando bien lo que iba a decir, ordenando las ideas en su mente. Tendría que decirle la verdad, pero protegiendo a los merodeadores, no debía revelar su secreto, ya que eran ellos quien se lo tenían que decir. Ella lo sabía por venir del futuro, nada más, eso no le daba el derecho de revelar el preciado secreto de los chicos, no debía cambiar demasiado el curso de la historia.

-Nadie me lo dijo Lily, yo lo sabía.-Volvió a guardar silencio.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-Inquirió mas calmadamente la pelirroja, no entendía porque Hermione, en un tema tan tonto como ese la había mentido.

-Primero comprende que no te lo puedo contar todo. Respeta eso. Solo te contaré lo que me atañe a mí.

-De acuerdo, comienza entonces,- Dijo mientras se sentaban al pie de un arbol.

-Anoche me desperté para beber agua, y no estabas en la cama, así que sabiendo lo que le dijiste a Potter, supuse que los habías seguido. Efectivamente miré por la ventana y estabas caminando por el borde del bosque. Comprendí que corrías un gran peligro así que bajé corriendo.- Explicó despacio.

-¿Qué peligro?

-Es obvio. El licántropo.

-¿Cómo sabías que había un licántropo¿Y si lo sabías, como te atreviste a bajar sola?

-A la primera pregunta no te puedo contestar, a la segunda te preguntaré ¿Te acuerdas del león?

-Si, claro.

-Pues soy animaga, pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie. Como león no tengo ningún problema en enfrentarme al lobo, por eso no dude en bajar. Solo tenía miedo por ti- Respondió Hermione, Lily asombrada movía la boca sin poder articular palabra. No podía creer que su amiga pudiera ser aquella enorme bestia.

-Bueno el caso Lily es que apareció James y te llevó a la enfermería. El no sabe que yo era el león, yo estaba en situación delicada, tenía que quedarme allí para encargarme que el lobo no os dañara a ti y a James, por eso no te llevé yo misma. James inventaría la excusa para defenderte y que no tuvieras represalias por estar por los jardines a esas horas.

-¿Potter se arriesgó por mí¿Ante un león y un licántropo?.-Los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily brillaron de una forma especial. Hermione no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de ello.

-No deberías juzgar a James tan a la ligera. Puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero le importas de verdad, no le tomes en cuenta, es un chico lleno de hormonas- Rio Hermione.

-Puede ser- Dijo Lily, pensando en Cornamenta de una forma muy distinta por primera vez en su vida.

-Y a ti te gusta.-Sentenció Hermione derrepente.

-¿Qué?-Lily enrrojeció hasta las raices del cabello, confundiendo su cara con su roja cabellera.- Hermione por favor, en vez de pensar en esas cosas mirate tu con Black- Dijo en un intento de librarse de la que le estaba callendo.

-¿Yo con Black?- Dijo Hermione muy nerviosa. Intentaba contener a sus sonrrosadas mejillas.- No me interesa Sirius para nada.

-Ya ya...-Lily comprobó sus sospechasa.- Deberías ser más sincera conmigo, somos amigas despues de todo.

Mientras tanto en el estadio de quidditch los muchachos dejaban a un lado sus escobas mientras Peter aplaudía escandalosamente por la actuación de James al atrapar la snitch dorada. El moreno se revolvió el pelo una vez más bajo la atenta mirada de unas Ravenclaw que lo miraban a él, Sirius y Remus. Las miró altaneramente mietras Sirus las sonrreía y les guiñaba un ojo. Se pudieron oír las risitas tontas y los suspiros por parte de las chicas, emocionadas por la atención de los merodeadores.

-¿Por qué te comportas así Sirius? Pensé que el amor había acabado con tu faceta de ligón empedernido.- Preguntó Remus picaramente. Sirius enrrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¿De que estais hablando?- Preguntó James curioso. Era imposible que Remus hablara en serio. Sirius enamorado, que tontería.

-De nada Cornamenta. Lunático que se imagina demasiadas cosas, por los golpes que ha recibido debe de alucinar.

-Ya claro, ahora imagino cosas. ¿Te acercarás a ella en la fiesta?- Dijo Remus dejando bien claro que no iba a desistir en el tema.

-¿Pero de quien hablais?-Chilló James a punto de perder la paciencia por la tonta actuación de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Pues de Hermione¿de quien va a ser?. Es que estás tan cegado por cierta pelirroja que ni te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrrededor. Estais los dos ciegos de amor- Lupin empezó a reir a carcajadas estrepitosamente.

-¿De verdad te gusta Hermione?- Preguntó James, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios burlones del licántropo.

-Eh... bueno... ya que lo sabe el bocazas de Lupin, porque no lo va a saber mi otro mejor amigo... si bueno, un poco.-Dijo cortándose.

-Pero eso está muy bien, es muy buena chica, perfecta para ti, te hará sentar la cabeza. Pero cuidado como te comportas con ella, creo que no le eres indiferente amigo, no quiero que la hagas daño.- Dijo esclarecedoramente James.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió Canuto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si, yo también lo creo, pero tambien pienso que no te será facil conquistarla, es una chica seria e inteligente, creo que si hace uso de la lógica como hará, no dará ningún paso sin estar segura. Y tal como tu eres no creo que esté segura en absoluto.

-Bueno pero también es alocada. También lo de la fiesta ha sido idea suya.- Dijo Sirius pensativamente.

-Pero tu sabes porque.- Le recordó Lupin.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó derrepente James.

-Nada nada ya lo verás.-Cortó Sirius muy interesado todavía en el tema Hermione.

-Yo pienso que deberías acercarte a ella en el pub, antes de que otro se te adelante, y que intentes no ser el rey de la fiesta coqueteando con todas. Ya se que es dificil para ti- prosiguió Lupin al ver la expresión de su amigo divertido.- Pero aunque para ti hacer eso no signifique nada, para una chica eso es una gran falta de respeto y la perderás, acabará esa noche con otro más rápido de lo que se dice luna llena.

-¿Pero creeis que ella está interesada en alguien?- Inquirió Sirius preocupado.

-Diggory.- Dijo de repente James.

-¿Diggory¿Amos Diggory¿ese Hufflepuff?- Preguntó Canuto empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ahora que lo dices James, es cierto- respondió Lupin- el otro día me pareció que Diggory se acercaba a ella.-Sirius empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

-Valla, hablando de Diggory. Mirad, viene por ahí¡y con quien viene!- Apuntó Peter.

De camino hacia el campo de quidditch, Lily y Hermione venían acompañadas de un apuesto y locuaz Diggory, que no paraba de hablar con la castaña, bajo la mirada divertida de la ojiverde. Sirius tiró con fuerza su escoba al suelo, causando sorpresa a sus amigos, y se dirigió a las gradas. Allí se sentó cruzando los brazos visiblemente molesto y encontró bastante interesante el suelo que había bajo sus pies. James tampoco estaba saltando de alegría, al ver que la pelirroja estaba muy atenta a la conversación del guapo Hufflepuff, claro que lo que él no sabía es que Lily escuchaba atentamente los intentos de Diggory por ir con Hermione a la fiesta, lo cual la divertía mucho.

-¿Y que me dices Hermione¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta?- Preguntaba el castaño.

-Verás Amos, es que no se va con pareja, no es un baile. Es una fiesta muggle. Cada uno va por su cuenta con todos sus amigos.- Contestó Hermione visiblemente sonrrojada.

-Bueno pero una vez allí, no me negarás que te invite a algo o que te saque a bailar- Insistió Diggory.

-Claro por supuesto. Me encantaría.- Le dijo Hermione, un poco más cortada.

Ya habían llegado donde estaban los merodeadores, Diggory se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, le dijo adios a Lily y saludó a los merodeadores con un movimiento de cabeza. Mientras se alejaba del grupo Sirius se levantó, y de camino a donde estaban sus amigos se cruzó con Diggory. Le envió una mirada desafiante, de profundo odio. Diggory confundido se quedó con el saludo en la boca y le miró extrañado. Black con una expresión de desden se alejó de él. Cuando llegó al grupo las muchachas le saludaron, pero el dijo algo ininteligible sin nisiquiera mirar a Hermione. Ésta se quedo extrañada, mientras Lily sonrreía y le daba pequeños y disimulados golpes con el codo. La castaña iba a decir algo pero Lupin le hizo una señal con el dedo índice en sus labios y le guiño un ojo sonrriendo. Decidieron marchar a la sala común. Remus apartó un poco a Hermione del grupo. Sirius le enviaba miradas encolerizadas.

-Remus ¿qué le pasa a Sirius?- Inquirió Hermione.

-Está celoso.- Remus luchaba por que no se le escaparan las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Tan lista para algunas cosas y tan inocente para otras.

-Explícate de una vez y deja de reirte de mí- Replicó Hermioine enfadada.

-No te enfades, no me rio de ti. Es que es la primera vez que veo a Sirius así. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que esta enamorado?

-¿Enamorado de quien?

-Pues de quien va a ser. De ti Hermione, y está celoso se Diggory, que nos hemos dado cuenta todos de que está interesado en ti. Y por si no te has fijado, ahora a quien está mirando mal es a mi.

-No me gusta que se comporte así.

-¿Pero a ti él te interesa?- Hermione se puso roja.- Con eso me doi por contestado.-Lupin se rio- Dale tiempo Hermione, es la primera vez que tiene estos sentimientos por una chica, se siente inseguro, no sabe como reaccioar, y tiene miedo a que te alejes de él. Es todo nuevo para Sirius. Demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, se agobia él solo. Está acostumbrado a tener el control en estos temas.

-Pero yo no tengo culpa de nada. No tiene que ponerse desagradable conmigo.- Replicó Hermione.

-Ya lo se, pero simplemente hay que tenerle paciencia. Ha sido una coincidencia, una mala coincidencia, que James le ha comentado que a Diggory parece ser que le gustas y has aparecido con él.- Contestó Remus.

Hermione decidió acercarse a Sirius. El chico la agradaba mucho, en su interior le gustaba bastante, y desde que estaba en el pasado, que no era mucho tiempo, hacía que se sintiera muy bien. Los chicos en general, pero Sirius la hacía sentirse especial. En muy poco tiempo había dejado de sentirse mal por el cosquilleo que le producía la cercanía del chico. Estaba segura de que con lo maravilloso que era Harry, el querría que ella fuera feliz. Tenía una nueva vida y tenía que aprovecharla.

-Sirius...- Le llamó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- Las palabras de Sirius no acompañaban con el tono de voz y la mirada fría que le había echado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- Inquirió Hermione- No me has saludado cuando he llegado, y no me gusta de la forma en que me estás mirando ahora.

-Te miro como puedo mirar a cualquiera.- Esta última palabra la recalcó.- En cuanto que no te he saludado, ya estabas muy bien acompañada, no necesitabas un saludo mío.- Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor.

-¿Te refieres a Amos?- Comentó Hermione comenzando a exasperarse un poco.

-Ah si, para ti Amos, claro- dijo mordazmente Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius Black¿Qué solo tu tienes la exclusiva¿Si soy amiga del grandioso Sirius Black ya no puedo tener mas amigos?- chilló Hermione terminando de enfadarsae. El resto del grupo dio un respingo del susto y los miraban con la boca abierta. Sirius abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir.

-No es eso- Optó por decir un poco más calmado.

-Nunca pensé que llegaras a actuar como mi amigo Ronald- Hermione parecía entristecida.

-Lo siento preciosa, de verdad. No debí tratarte así.- Dijo Canuto un tanto cabizbajo. Se había dado cuenta que con su comportamiento había echo daño a la castaña. Hermione sonrrió conteta. Nunca habría sacado una disculpa de Ron, y menos tan rápido. Decididamente Sirius era encantador. Ahora que la había pedido perdón, hasta sus celos resultaban alagadores.

-No pasa nada.- Repuso la castaña. Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, y la castaña le beso la mejilla. Los dos se pusieron un poco rojos, y mucho más contentos subieron con el resto del grupo las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala común, pues los merodeadores aun tenían que terminar los deberes para la semana que viene.

La semana siguiente la pasaron estudiando y terminando de preparar la fiesta. Los merodeadores tenían toda clase de bebidas preparadas, desde la inocente cerveza de mantequilla, pasando por hidromiel, licor de cerezas, alguna bebida muggle como ron o ginebra y terminando por whisky de fuego. Realmente esa iba a ser una fiesta muy animada y alocada.

La relación entre James y Lily no es que hubiera mejorado mucho, pero por lo menos no se insultaban o se decían comentarios irónicos y mordaces. Unicamente se miraban y saludaban fríamente y se llamaban por el apellido. Ella estaba muy agradecida porque James la había llevado a la enfermería y la había cubierto pero el orgullo estaba por encima de toda buena relación. James parecía afligido por este trato pero sus amigos lo animaban constantemente. Practicamente estaba convencido para acercarse a ella en la fiesta.

-Claro Cornamenta, bajo los influjos del alcohol, todo se puede.- Le decía Sirius animadamente.

-No necesito que ella beba, sino yo. Necesitaré un barril de hidromiel entero para poder atreverme a ir hablar con ella.- Decía James nada seguro de si mismo.

-La luna, las estrellas, la noche en sí. La música, el ambiente, todo ayuda James. Tu no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- Terminó por decir Remus.

-A ver si es verdad. Por Merlín, esa chica me gusta mucho.- Declaró James.

Hermione no podía más que ser un manojo de nervios, puesto que Remus le había dicho que Sirius quería hablar con ella de algo muy importante durante la fiesta, pero el pícaro del licántropo no quería decirle de que se trataba. Por supuesto ella podía hacerse una idea de las pretensiones del animago, pero eso no hacía, sino, ponerla más nerviosa. No tenía en mente que las cosas con Sirius se desenvolvieran tan rápido. Tampoco tenía planeado que iba a hacer con respecto a él.

Para olvidarse un poco del tema, hablaba con Lily normalmente para que no fuera tan dura con James y que hiciera un poco de esfuerzo para hablar con él, o como mínimo para que le permitiera hacercarse a ella, que era una tontería que se comportara así con él. "Puedes mentirme a mí y a todos los que quieras, pero a ti misma no puedes, dentro de ti está la verdad, y tu sabes que la verdad es que te mueres por los huesos de ese chico" le repetía constantemente Hermione para intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Por lo menos, estas palabras iban haciendo mella en la pelirroja, ya que aunque no le daba mucho cuartel a James, por lo menos se notaba que le miraba con otros ojos, y se quedaba largas horas pensativa frente al lago.

Con todos estos acotecimientos, en los que ninguno de los muchachos querían decir totalmente la verdad unos a otros llegó por fin el ansiado sábado donde muchos alumnos ya se estaban preparando para la inminente fiesta. Los ánimos estaban bastante subidos y la gente estaba muy nerviosa por los acontecimientos. Solo sabían de esto los alumnos de 6º y de 7º. Por supuesto solo Gryffinfors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, a los Slytherins los habían excluído de los planes. Seguramente no dudarían en estropeárselos., y también obviamente que los prfesores tampoco tenían idea de los acontecimientos que se iban a desarrollar en Hogsmeade con sus alumnos más mayores del colegio.

**LaDYaRGoS**


	6. Capítulo 5: Y comenzó la fiesta

  
**CAPÍTULO 5: Y COMENZÓ LA FIESTA**

Hermione estaba en sus habitación con Lily. Los merodeadores se habían encargado de formar pequeños grupos diseminados en diferentes horas para escaparse a Hogsmeade.

La muchacha había elegido una falda blanca plisada por la mitad del muslo y una camiseta blanca entallada de licra de cuello alto sin mangas. Este color hacía resaltar su morena y bronceada piel. Como calzado, llevaba unas sandalias que se ataban con unas tiras hasta media pierna igualmente blancas, de tacon fino. Se Había untado además una crema irisada que dejaba destellos de purpurina, como si su piel fuera dorada.

El pelo se lo había alisado con bastante trabajo, ahora le caía lacio hasta la cintura, cortado en pico y capeado, y por la parte de delante lo llevaba desbastado. Con su normalmente rizado y enmarañado cabello no podía verse lo largo y bonito que lo tenía, tampoco se podía apreciar el bonito corte que tenía. Con ayuda de la varita de Lily, y una poción coloreadora, se había puesto algunas mechas rubias, que alternaban con su color castaño. Para terminar su obra, iba maquillada en sus ojos una mezcla de sombras doradas, a juego con su piel que destacaban sus grandes ojos miel ambarinos, rimel y lapiz de ojos negros. En los labios llevaba un brillo de color beige. Se veía muy guapa.

Llevaba en las orejas unos aros de plata grandes y un brazalete como único complemento.

El pelo de Lily, caía suavemente en ondas como una bella cascada por su espalda. También había decidido que lo llevaría suelto. Su pelo seguía rojo sangre como siempre. Y sus ojos verdes lucían más brillantes que nunca.

Llevaba unos vaqueros azules, bajos de cadera, ajustados, piratas. Unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, no muy alto, clásicos de color negro, terminados en punta. Su camiseta de color verde botella tenía el cuello en uve, que dejaba lucir una gargantilla con una piedra nacarada muy bonita. Además de ese complemento, llevaba un cinturón ancho negro. De maquillaje, llevaba los labios voluptuosos, rojo pasión a juego con su pelo. Los ojos los llevaba naturales, un poco de rimel y lapiz de ojos negro, nada de sombra.

Las dos se veían bellísimas. Se pusieron un poco de perfume detrás de las orejas y en el reverso de las muñecas y se dispusieron a salir. Iban en el último grupo, con los merodeadores, por supuesto, ya que los muchachos habían tenido que coordinar las salidas de los alumnos.

Cuando bajaron por las escaleras de la sala común los muchachos ya se hallaban allí. James iba con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca. Su pelo estaba rebelde como nunca y sus ojos brillaron al ver bajar a Lily. Nunca la había visto tan guapa y arreglado.

Sirius al igual que James, llevaba unos vaqueros, pero de color azul desgastado y un poco anchitos. Por encima llevaba una camisa negra, con algunos botones desabrochados, dejando lucir parte de su musculado torso. El pelo le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros, y su acostumbrada perilla (o más bien pelo de no haberse afeitado en unos cuantos días). Este a su vez no tenía ojos más que para Hermione. Hasta Peter y Remus estaban sorprendidos pero supieron reaccionar mejor que sus amigos.

-Hola chicas, estais muy guapas!- Exclamó Remus.

-Si estais muy bellas.- Corroboró Pettigrew.

-Muchas gracias, sois muy amables ¿vamos?- Contestó Hermione cohibida.

-Por supuesto. Tenemos un cmino especial para vosotras. Iremos por el tunel que hay bajo el sauce boxeador e iremos hasta la casa de los gritos.- Contestó Sirius intentando recobrar la compostura.

-La...la...l...la... casa de...los...gritos..?-Trato de decir la pelirroja.- Pero si está embrujada por fantasmas muy peligrosos.

-Nada que ver- Contestó James mirando muy orgulloso a sus amigos.- Alguno que otro algun día del mes, pero ahora está vacía, tranquila- Dijo con una seductora sonrrisa intentando parecer muy valiente.

Dicho esto, se pusieron en camino debajo de la capa invisible, a la que tuvieron que hechizar para que se pusiera más grande y se dirigieron por los pasillos de Hogwarts habitado en estos momentos por algún que otro fantasma y retratos adormilados. Una vez cerca del sauce, se deshicieron de la capa, Remus cogio una rama que había en el suelo especialmente larga, y agilmente toco uno de los nudos de las ramas del sauce, lo que hizo que este se quedara quieto. Todos apuraron para ponerse a la altura de Remus y se introdujeron por el pasadizo. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar a la casa, en la cual Lily entró horrorizada.

Una vez en Hogsmeade, se dirigieron al local, cuyo ambiente estaba muy animado ya, lleno de alumnos, bailando, bebiendo, coqueteando, de todo.

-Es hora de divertirse- Dijo Sirius, y fueron todos a la barra a disfrutar de las numerosas bebidas y achispándose, ya que el plan de juntar a Lily con James tenía que empezar a tomar forma.

Cuando ya llevaban unos buenos tragos, y estaban todos bastante "contentos" apareció Amos Diggory sacando a Hermione a bailar. Sirius los siguió atentamente con la mirada, pensando que le iba a partir la cara al creído de Diggory. Apuró un par de vasos whiskys de fuego y se dirigió hacia donde estaban bailando bajo la atenta mirada de Lupin divertido. Puso una mano en el pecho de Diggory y lo empujó un poco, no demasiado fuerte, y cogio a Hermione de la cintura, con la otra mano (pasandole el brazo por detrás de la cintura no?) mirandola seductoramente, mientras esta reía con las mejillas encendidas a causa del alcohol (las mejillas y la risa, ambas eran a causa del alcohol).

-Esta noche te quedas conmigo preciosa.- Dijo Sirius en un tono un tanto ebrio.

-Lo que tu digas- Contenstó Hermione perdiéndose en los ojos del muchacho, con la boca ligeramente abierta. (Efecto del alcohol, ella cree que esto esta pasando: Lo mira seductoramente y coloca los labios de una forma sexy, y esto es lo que esta pasando: Está babeando por Sirius y tiene la boca abierta de lo absorta que está con el, sin disimular para nada xD)

Mientras tanto Peter y Remus se habían alejado un poco de Lily y de James para que la noche siguiera su curso, pero estaban vigilando a ver que pasaba. Cornamenta se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la pelirroja mientras le latía el corazón violentamente en el pecho. El alcohol le estaba dando la valentía de la que había carecido los anteriores años. La pelirroja sonrreía docilmente mientras también se acercaba a él.

-Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer una cosa- Le dijo en un susrro el moreno con una voz algo ronca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Dijo ella acercándose más.

-¿No me vas a pegar ni a insultar?- Inquirió el muchacho algo desconfiado.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo James?- Le respondió la muchacha.

-James...suena tan bien en tus labios...tus labios- Dijo James mirando lujuriosamente los carnosos y rojos labios de Lily.

-¿A que esperas?- La muchacha acortó la distancia uniendo los labios en un apasionado beso, que no tardaron en profundizar, y se retiraron a una parte alejada del local, besándose y acariciándose locamente.

Remus y Peter se sonrrieron y decidieron ir a buscar a Sirius y Hermione para contarles la noticia pero cuando los localizaron abrieron los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que veían.

Hermione y Sirius bailaban de una forma muy sensual, rozándose de forma insinuante, y sonrriendose tontamente. Ambos se daban picos continuamente sin pasar de ahí.

Lupin y Peter empezaron a revolcarse de la risa. Era una estampa muy cómica. Sirius bailando de esa forma con una chica y dándose inocentes picos. Uno detrás de otro. Además esa tonta sonrrisa era la guinda del pastel.

-Parece que nos hemos quedado solos, ha sido más facil de lo que yo creía.-Dijo Remus- Mejor vamos a buscar un par de chicas con las quien bailar o nos vamos a aburrir.

-Si pero me apetece beber algo más- Dijo Peter.

-Uffff ,meter a toda esta gente borracha, hay que controlar la hora, no podemos regresar de mañana al castillo, o nos pillara,- Dijo Remus.

-Los profesores van a alucinar, cuando vean a medio castillo con dolor de cabeza y levantándose pasado el mediodía.- El comentario de Peter era preocupante, pero bajo los efectos del alcohol estallaron otra vez en carcajadas, hasta el punto de tener que salir corriendo al baño.

A las 5 de la mañana el pub anunció que iba a cerrar. Sirius tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Hermione, seguían con sus inocentes besos y diciendo alguna que otra incoherencia, pero sobre todo con una sonrrisa que no podía pasar por alto nadie. Era un momento muy feliz para ambos. James y Lily se habían confesado su amor y había decidido salir juntos, cuando habían sido interrumpidos por Remus y Peter, haciéndoles caer en la cuenta de que la fiesta había terminado y tenían que volver al castillo.

No fueron demasiado silenciosos al llegar, todo el mundo parecía haber tomado de más pero por suerte no cogieron a los alumnos volviendo a las salas comunes completamente "mareados". Los merodeadores y las chicas ya estaban en la sala común, James y Lily estaban despidiéndose y comiendose a besos.

-Te acompañaría a tu habitación.-Dijo picaramente James, pero no quiero tener problemas con esas endiabladas escaleras. Lily rio por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir sola, creo que hasta ahí llego.- Le contestó la pelirroja antes de que se fundieran en un nuevo beso.

Sirius y Hermione se abrazaban cariñosamente. El animago acariciaba freneticamente el pelo de Hermione en un intento por no caerse redondo al suelo de la que tenía encima. La castaña decidió besarle y profundizar de una vez para explorar la boca del moreno. Sus manos recorrían la fuerte y ancha espalda de Sirius quien a su vez acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de la muchacha. Cuando se separaron suspiraron al unísono al verse a los ojos mientras volvían a sonrreír.

-Te quiero.- Logró atinar a decir Hermione.

-Yo también.- Dijo Sirius un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- Le preguntó Hermione picaramente.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana porque no se como pasar las escaleras, o podemos quedarnos en los sofas de la sala común.- Dijo el moreno con un brillo en los ojos.

-No estoy para sofas- Concluyo Hermione empezando a notar como todo le daba vueltas y el estómago comenzaba a revolverse, decididamente había bebido demasiado. Sintió un tirón y se dio la vuelta, donde estaba Lily con el maquillaje completamente corrido y el pelo revuelto diciéndole que se fueran a dormir ya. La muchacha se despidió de Sirius con un lento y pasional beso y desapareció con Lily por las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones.

-Enhorabuena chicos, ya teneis lo que queríais.- Dijo Remus burlonamente a Sirius y a James.

-Ha sido increíble.- Contestó un James muy borracho.

-Solo espero que no halla sido una locura de noche y mañana cuando se le pase todo no se arrepienta, estaba muy tomada, a lo mejor no sabía lo que hacía, me dijo que me quería.- Dijo Sirius con unos ojos incrédulos.

-¿De verdad te dijo que te quería¿Y tu que contestaste Canuto?-Inquirió Remus sorprendido.

-Que también la quería. Pero yo lo dije en serio.- Contestó Sirius envalentonado por el alcohol. Los merodeadores no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Fue Remus quien volvió a romper el silencio.

-No te preocupes Sirius, tu también has bebido mucho y sabes lo que haces, ella no ha hecho o ha dicho nada que no sintiera. Vamos ya a la cama.- Dijo "sabiamente" (entre comillas por el momento y el alcohol xD) Remus. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas.

-Lily por favor, haz que la cama pare.- Decía una Hermione con voz entre cortada, que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y con la frente empapada en sudor.

-La cama no se mueve, es la habitación.-Contestó Lily en un estado parecido.

-Esto es peor que un barco, no puedo más.- La muchacha se levanto corriendo al baño pálida y con la frente ligeramente verdosa. Cuando Lily escucho las arcadas de su amiga se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al vientre y corrió a hacerle compañía a su.

Una vez expulsados todos los males que conservaban en el vientre, y después de lavarse sendas bocas volvieron a la cama, aunque se encontraban un poquito mejor, no se encontraban bien del todo y tardaron en conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó pero no podía levantarse de la cama, estaba muy mareada y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, además de sentir una sed horrorosa. Se incorporó como pudo y acudió a la jarra de plata que había en la mesilla con un sabor de boca horrible. Se sirvió varios vasos de agua que bebió de un trago. El agua comenzó a encharcarle el estómago pero no consiguió que le bajara la sed en absoluto. Se sentía horrible. Miró hacia la cama de Lily, la muchacha parecía encontrarse igual de mal. Se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

-No vuelvo a beber.- Ambas sonrrierón con dificultad y Hermione se dirigió al baño. Cuando se miró al espejo quedo totalmente horrorizada. El pelo era una masa enmarañada, tenía ojeras y no las mejoraba mucho los trazos de pintura negra corrida. Tenía los labios hinchados y muy rojos, por no hablar de la hinchazón de su cara. No quiso seguir mirando el deplorable espectáculo. Abrió la ducha y se metió en ella sin dudarlo.

La ducha había conseguido mejorarle el aspecto. Por lo menos sin lo que fue el maquillaje de ayer, estaba mucho mejor y con el pelo limpio y desenrredado. La cara al parecer con el contacto con el agua había bajado un poquito la hinchazón, aunque las ojeras y los labios seguían teniendo el mismo aspecto, por no hablar del mareo y del dolor de cabeza. Aunque peor lo estaba pasando con la sed. Ese domingo iba a ser horrorosamente malo, y desde luego no iba a poder tocar un libro. Cuando Lily salió del baño despues de hacer lo propio, todo en la mente de Hermione se empezó a hacer más claro y las lagunas comenzaron a desaparecer. Miró horrorizada a la pelirroja.

-Dios mío Sirius y yo ayer...- Exclamó poniéndose muy roja. Pensaba que jamás iba a poder volver a mirar al muchacho a la cara.

-Sirius y tu que –Inquirió la pelirroja.

-Nos besamos, que vergüenza.- Chilló Hermione horrorizada.

-Bueno se veía venir¿No crees?- Respondió Lily.

-¡No! No se veía venir, y no bajo a desayunar.- Dijo Hermione.

-Un poco tarde para desayunar- Pero tienes que bajar, no puedes dejar de ver a Sirius por lo de ayer, si os gustais es una tontería.

-Ya, pero tu no sabes mi situación. Bueno en lo de bajar tienes razón, podemos ir a las cocinas a pedir comida. –Dijo Hermione escuchando a su estómago que reclamaba alimento.

-¿Sabes ir a las cocinas?- Inquirió la pelirroja asombrada.

-Por supuesto. Vamos. Por cierto ¿Qué tal ayer con James?- La muchacha enrrojeció ante esta pregunta.

-La verdad que muy bien, ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo, somos novios¿sabes?

-Eso si que se veía venir, felicidades Lily.

-Gracias pero vamos ya a comer, tengo hambre.

Las muchachas cruzaron la sala común, que por razones obvias, solo había alumnos de primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto curso. Tomarón dirección a las mazmorras, mientras la pelirroja le decía a Hermione que algún día le tenía que explicar como conocía tantas cosas del colegio que ella misma desconocía. Al llegar al cuadro de frutas, Hermione le hizo cosquilla a la pera, y este les dejo camino libre a las cocinas. Derrepente un grupo de elfos, muy amables haciendo exageradas reverencias les preguntaron que les apetecía. Pronto estuvieron sentadas en una mesita bebiendo grandes tragos de zumo de calabaza para calmar la terrible sed, y comiendo toda clase de pasteles, y ayudándolos a bajar con un poco de té con leche.

Mientras comían, Hermione le contó que tenía inquietudes para con Sirius, pero la pelirroja, raro en ella, le aconsejó que viviera el momento, que ellos dos se gustaban mucho y que si además dejaba a Sirius le iba a hacer mucho daño, porque no iba a comprender nada. Que era mejor que lo hubiera rechazado en la fiesta, y no que se besara con él, le diera esperanzas y despues lo dejara. Hermione accedió teniendo en la mente todavía a Harry, si bien Sirius le gustaba mucho, y todavía con más miedo porque en cualquier momento podría ser reclamada para regresar al futuro.

Derrepente el cuadro de frutas se abrió y las muchachas se sobresaltaron, pero pronto se tranquilizaron al ver que se trataba de los merodeadores. Más bien la tranquilidad fue de Lily ya que Hermione se sintió muy avergonzada cuando vio que allí estaba Sirius y se puso muy roja. No sabía como tenía que reaccionar. Vio como los muchachos saludaban y Lily se levantaba a besar a su novio.

Hermione bajo la mirada cortada. Sirius al verlo se quedó preocupado, lo que más temía parecía que se iba a cumplir. Por como actuaba Hermione debía de estar arrepetida de lo que había pasado ayer, y que había sido por culpa del alcohol, aun así mientras los demás hablaban sobre con quien había bailado Remus, Sirius se acercó a Hermione para hablar con ella.

-Hola preciosa¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Bastante mejor ahora que he comido.- Respondió Hermione levantando la mirada nerviosamente para encarar al chico. Sirius rió.

-Creo que yo también necesito comer algo. Oye Hermione, sobre ayer...tú...¿te arrepientes?- Inquirió el muchacho angustiado. Hermione al ver la angustia del muchacho lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer aunque muerta de vergüenza, se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Sirius sonrrió sinceramente.

-Me gustas mucho, tenía miedo de que te hubieses arrepentido.- Le confesó.

-Tu también me gustas mucho- Dijo Hermione todavía roja.

-¿Querrías ser mi novia?- Preguntó él esperanzado.

-Si- Se volvieron a besar mientras los otros merodeadores empezaron a exclamar burlándose de ellos.

Hermione para desquitarse, no había perdido el hilo de la conversación de sus amigos y pensó en avergonzar un poco a Remus preguntándole quien era la misteriosa chica con la que había bailado en la fiesta.

-Remus¿de que chica estabais hablando?- El licántropo enrrojeció.

-Si Lunático, cuentanos a todos- Recalcó Sirius.

-¡Oh! Está bien, sois insoportables.- Dijo Remus todavía más cortado.- Ella se llama Marlen Markingost.

-Creo que se quien es- Dijo Lily- Es esa chica Ravenclaw de séptimo¿no?- Remus asintió.

-Yo no se quien es, dame más pistas.- Dijo James.

-Si que sabes, es una muy buena estudiante, esa chica alta y morena de ojos azul claro, es muy bonita.

-Parece una muñeca de porcelana, tiene esa piel tan blanca y delicada, y suave...-Remus se dio cuenta que lo que estaba pensando lo dijo en voz alta y se quedo sumamente cortado, mientras los demás lo miraban directamente. Pero es que esa chica le había llamado la atención de verdad, tan bonita y delicada, además que no era una chica vacía como la mayoría sino que era muy inteligente.

-Remus amigo mío, tu también has caído en las garras del amor.- ¿Os habeis besado?

-Aun no, pero he quedado mañana por la tarde con ella para dar un paseo por los jardines, espero que pase algo, creo que también le gusto.

-Me alegro mucho por ti amigo, en serio- Dijo James.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la sala común hablando y riendo, todos muy contentos por lo bien que había resultado la fiesta. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que el fin de semana siguiente, día de su cumpleaños iba a tener una sorpresa muy fuerte que tal vez le afectara a su relación con Sirius.

**LaDYaRGoS**


	7. Capítulo 6: Cumpleaños y sorpresas inesp

**Aquí vuelvo con el 6º capítulo completito, aun tengo que escribir el 7.**

**Es una pena que a tan poquita gente le guste esta pareja, pero bueno, agradezco a las que seguís ahí con vuestros Reviews, y a todos estos lectores silenciosos que también me siguen. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Y por cierto aunque lo pongo poco porque de todos es sabido, pues que los personajes y este mundo no es mío, sino de JK ROWLING. ** **Solo me pertenece el desarrollo de esta historia!**

**Uhm Sirius también, lo siento mucho pero es mi amor xDDDD, así que Rowling, despídete de él , tu lo mataste, yo lo he resucitado, conmigo para toda la vida xDDDD**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 6:CUMPLEAÑOS Y SORPRESAS INESPERADAS**

El lunes Hermione se sentía estar en las nubes. Se encontraba muy a gusto con Sirius, como hacía tiempo que no se encontraba, pero la muchacha no podía quitarse de la cabeza en el momento que tuviera que regresar al futuro, pero... por que regresar. En el futuro ya no le quedaba nadie ni nada, allí, en el pasado, tenía una nueva vida estupenda, amigos, que eran como su propia familia, y había encontrado el amor de su vida, podría cambiar algunas cosas drásticas del futuro, aunque ella bien sabía que con el tiempo no se debía de jugar. Pero después de todo estaba rodeada de gente que también conocía, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, pronto Snape cambiaría, aunque tendría que pasar por su época de mortífago. Conocería otra vez a Tonks, a los señores Wesley, nacerían sus hijos, Ron¿Y cuando naciera Harry? Bueno se sentiría muy extraña, pero le llevaría suficiente edad como para no sentir nada por él, además que tenía la sensación que lo suyo con Sirius iba para largo. Siempre en el caso de que se quedara...Siempre las mismas dudas crueles... la misma cuestión que la atormentaba y no la dejaba ser feliz del todo. Y esa pequeña culpabilidad latente en su corazón, aunque menguaba poco a poco. Harry era una bellísima persona, estaría feliz por ella. Después de todo ella sería feliz si él estuviera en su situación. Era joven, no podía estar llorándolo para toda la vida. Eso si. Se juró a si misma que jamás lo olvidaría, siempre tendría un lugar especial de lo que compartió con él.

Sirius también era otro. Feliz como siempre pero todavía más sonrriente que de costumbre si cabe, dejando a las chicas de lado y evitando bruscamente siempre a su club de fans, para decepción de las chicas de Hogwarts que ya no recibían las atenciones del moreno. Solo tenía ojos para Hermione, la cual era odiada y envidiada por muchas chicas, suspiraba cada vez que la veía, estaba completamente enamorado. Le preparaba una buena sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Flores, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, un anillo de oro y brillantes a juego con una gargantilla, tendría que ser la noche más especial de sus vidas, tenía que demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba Hermione, que no era un simple capricho, que iba en serio con ella, que terminara de confiar en él. Pasaron un recreo increíble, besándose, acariciándose, y dedicándose palabras de amor hermosas, sintiendo ese agradable cosquilleo en sus estómagos, mariposas revoloteando. Era todo un mundo de sensaciones, sentados bajo un arbol mientras Hermione le revolvía el pelo al muchacho suavemente y el la tomaba de la mano acariciándola de tal forma que le ponía la carne de gallina. Sin duda estaban en el momento acaramelado de la relación donde todo es precioso y perfecto, no hay problemas y uno vive en un mundo de ilusión que nada puede destruírlo.

Lily y James se encontraban en un momento parecido, quizás más apasionado por tantos años de amor reprimido. Sus encuentros en los breves momentos de la mañana que tenían libres eran casi desesperados, se besaban freneticamente, como si lo necesitaran, como oxígeno para los pulmones, sangre necesaria que bombea el corazón. Su amor era su propio elixir de la vida que necesitaban elaborar constantemente para poder subsistir.

También estaban en su mejor momento con el amor emanando por cada poro de su piel, suspirando a cada momento palabras de amor el uno para el otro. Ellos llamaban mucho la atención por esa mala relación que habían mantenido desde que se habían conocido. Siempre mirándose con odio, y ahora, no tenían problemas de proclamar su amor por los cuatro vientos y de quererse delante de todo el mundo por los pasillos del castillo en adelante, acompañando James a su novia la biblioteca, cuando es un lugar sabido que el moreno no pisaba a no ser que le fuera el curso en ello.

Remus por su parte ese día estaba bastante nervioso. Esa tarde tenía que acudir a su cita con Marlen. La muchacha le gustaba mucho, y estaba seguro de que ella por él algo sentía pero siempre tenía la misma preocupación. Remus tenía su gran complejo, que era el ser un licántropo. Simpre había querido decírselo a Lily ya que la pelirroja le inspiraba confianza y se sentía bastante culpable con lo que había sucedido en el bosque prohibido. Desde que había conocido a su amiga Hermione la muchacha le había inspirado mucha confianza, pero nunca se había atrevido. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a los merodeadores, fueron ellos, inteligentes estudiantes quien lo habían descubierto. ¿Cómo se lo iba a confesar a Marlen? El muchacho no sabía porque le estaba dando tantas vueltas a ese asunto si nisiquiera sabía como se iban a desenvolver las cosas con ella pero era un tema que realmete le preocupaba. Y con sus preocupaciones por supuesto llegó la tarde, y con la tarde su cita en el lago con Marlen. Dirigió sus pasos con calma y lentitud dejando a sus compañeros acaramelados en la sala común y a un Peter comiendo toda clase de golosinas.

-Hola Remus.- La morena sonrriente se acercó al licántropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras él se azoraba.

-¿Qué tal Marlen?- Inquirió el muchacho.

-Ahora muy bien, pensé que no iba a venir- Le contestó la chica.

-¿Y por qué pensabas eso?- le preguntó Remus para tener un tema del que hablar.

-Porque con tantas chicas en el colegio porque ibas a querer quedar conmigo.

-No digas eso Marlen, eres muy simpática e inteligente, cualquier chico querría quedar conmigo- dijo Lupin adquiriendo un tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Gracias Remus, es muy bonito eso que has dicho. Bueno yo quería preguntarte algo.- Expresó nerviosamente la chica.

-¿Y que es eso que te gustaría preguntarme?- Inquirió Remus.

-Bueno pues... que si te gustaría salir conmigo.- La chica se sonrrojó notablemente, ya que en una piel tan blanca se notaba todavía más.

-Marlen, me gustas mucho, pero creo que tu deberías conocer primero algunas cosas de mí. Te pido que me des algo de tiempo por favor.- Dijo el chico acobardado por su condición de licántropo y apenado.

-Como quieras Remus, te daré el tiempo que necesites, no hay que forzar las cosas si queremos que salgan bien.- Dicho esto la muchacha se acercó a él, le apretó suavemente el brazo en señal de apoyo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, después retomó el camino al castillo dejando a un Remus asombrado llevándose la mano hacia los labios que la chica acababa de besar.

Cuando llegó a la sala común pidió a los chicos que le acompañaran a la habitación para contarles lo que le había pasado con Marlen y para contarles las dudas que tenía por el echo de ser un hombre lobo. Por supuesto sus amigos le apoyaron en todo y le dijeron que no se preocupara, que si la chica le gustaba de verdad que siguiera adelante. Algún día tendría que encontrar una mujer que le quisiera con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos a demás de su pequeña condición, aunque Lupin esa última parte la dudaba y le mortificaba.

La semana pasó bastante tranquila, para las dos parejitas del grupo como siempre, flotando en una nube, para el joven Remus enviándose miradas por los pasillos y en el Gran Comedor mientras este se debatía en una lucha interna sobre la chica de piel porcelánica, además de que se sentía un poco solo ya que sus amigos estaban "ocupados". Ellos lo veían todo de color de rosa por lo que estaban viviendo, no podían verlo imparcialmente.

El viernes Sirius se sentía muy nervioso. Esta noche había decidido que iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione con ella. A las doce de la noche, puesto que sabía que el resto de los merodeadores al día siguiente llenarían la sala común de comida traída de las cocinas y harían alguna escapadita a Hogsmeade para traer cervezas de mantequilla.

Había decidido donde iba a ser, tendría que pedirle prestado el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible a James.

Por la tarde dejó a una Hermione muy curiosa cuando esté le dijo que a las doce de la noche le esperara en la sala común y que tampoco comiera demasiado a la hora de cenar, aunque como al día siguiente era su cumpleaños se hacía una idea.

Cuando dieron las doce la castaña bajó en silencio a la sala común para no despertar a nadie. Dos semanas de curso y no paraba de incumplir normas, pero después de lo vivido había llegado a la conclusión de que si debía sacar las mejores notas y preocuparse por su futuro, pero no debía desaprovechar el presente, tenía que disfrutar más de la vida. Sirius ya la estaba esperando y la recibió con un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando ella iba a abrir la boca el sonrriente, le puso su dedo índice en los labios y la calló. Despues cubrió a los dos con la capa, debajo de ella murmuró unas palabras tocando con la varita el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y Hogwarts se reveló en él con todos sus habitantes.

Recorrieron los pasillos por un camino que Hermione había recorrido innumerables veces en su verdadero tiempo pero que en estos momentos su cerebro no le daba aviso de ello. Entonces llegado a una pared, Sirius le pidió que esperara un momento. Cerro los ojos y paso tres veces delante de la pared y derrepente apareció una puerta. La abrió y cedió el paso a Hermione, viendo que el interior de la sala estaba tal y como el la había preparado por la tarde. Hermione reconoció de inmediato la sala de los menesteres en la cual había estado muchas veces en sus reuniones del ED donde había aprendido todo lo que sabía de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras gracias a las enseñanzas de Harry. Sintió una punzada en el estómago que pronto se sustituyó por un agradable conquilleo cuando vió como Sirius había puesto la sala.

Estaba lleno de velas por todas partes dándole un aspecto muy romántico. Había una mesa en el centro también iluminada con velas con unos manjares suculentos. El suelo estaba alfombrado de pétalos de rosa haciendo exquisita la fragancia de toda la sala. Para finalizar en una pared había una preciosa chimenea y delante de ella un cómodo y confortable sofá.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa- Le dijo Sirius en el oído a la castaña lo que provocó que esta se estremeciera.

Se sentaron en la mesa, por supuesto Sirius caballero, retirándole la silla. Cenaron tranquilamente degustando la explosión de sabores que provocaban los deliciosos manjares que se desacían y fusionaban en sus paladares. El elfo que hubiera preparado la cena se había esmerado de verdad, aunque de eso se había encargado Sirius cuando había bajado a las cocinas para que la preparan tan solo un par de horas antes. Después de la impresionante cena (la espera había valido la pena) Sirius condujo a Hermione hasta el sofá. Allí sentados le entregó el regalo que le tenía preparado hace tiempo. Hermione azorada lo abrió y cuando vio las joyas que este le regalaba se quedó alucinada.

-Sirius yo no puedo aceptarlo. Hace poco que nos conocemos y esto ha tenido que ser muy caro.- Dijo la castaña azorada.

-Hermione es tu cumpleaños, es normal que tu novio te haga un regalo. Que más da el precio. Mi "respetable" familia (esto lo dijo con un deje de ironía que la castaña capto enseguida) tiene dinero de sobra, que mejor fin que este. Me quedaría muy mal si mi novia no aceptara este detalle.- Explicó Sirius convincentemente. Hermione no necesitó más y y aceptó sonrriente el regalo visiblemente emocionada.

La pareja comenzó a besarse, mientras Sirius jugaba con la espalda y la cintura de la muchacha esta jugaba con el pelo del moreno. Sirius pidió permiso para entrar más allá de la barrera de los labios y Hermione aceptó encantada. Prontó sus lenguas se unieron en un juego que pronto se convirtió en una frenética batalla que fue dejando paso al deseo. Se separaron enrrojecidos en las mejillas con los labios entreabiertos mirándose con los ojos brillantes. Los dos querían más, necesitaban más. Hermione nunca había sentido esta necesidad con Harry por lo cual sería su primera vez y tembló ligeramente por los nervios. Sirius lo notó.

-¿Quieres que regresemos a la torre?- Inquirió tiernamente. La muchacha negó.

-Yo también quiero pero tengo miedo es que yo nunca...

Sirius sonrrió complacido y la beso tiernamente para no dejarla hablar más. Le susurró unas palabras y esta cerro los ojos. Despues Sirius se levantó y la tomó en brazos diciéndole que ya podía abrir los ojos. Ella pudo ver que donde había estado la mesa donde habían cenado ahora se hallaba una cama de matrimonio con sábanas de seda adoselada, llena de preciosos cojines. Sirius la acostó encima con gran delicadeza y se colocó a su lado volviéndola a besar tiernamente. Pronto fueron desnudándose entre caricia y caricia, aunque Sirius no quería ir demasiado deprisa. Quería concentrarse en cada rincón de la castaña haciendo cada momento interminable para relajarla lo más posible. Quería culminar esa noche coronándola como perfecta. Nada debía salir mal.

Entre besos y caricias le susurraba algún te quiero que Hermione la llenaba completamente, y la hacía suspirar. Se sentía tan dichosa... Pero Sirius sintió una urgencia, necesitaba demostrarle del todo su amor así que suavemente le separó las piernas y al ver que la muchacha se tensaba la volvió a besar para relajarla mientras se intriducía en ella. Hermione primero sintió un dolor un poco agudo que pronto se tornó en placentero. Así disfrutaron de la noche, su noche, hasta que llegaron a la oleada de máximo placer dejando a los muchachos exaustos rindiéndose al sueño, abrazados entre suaves sábanas de seda para el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con una sensación de paz por todo el cuerpo, estaba feliz. Al moverse, como tenía medio cuerpo de Sirius encima este se movió a un lado perezoso. Hermione vio quien estaba en su lecho, a su lado, y pensó sonrrojándose en la situación si ella estuviera en el futuro con el Sirius de 35 años que ella había conocido. Al tener estos pensamientos se sonrrojó mucho sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Decidió despertar a Sirius, no era seguro seguir en la Sala de los Menesteres. Era mejor que bajaran a las cocinas a desayunar ellos dos solos con tranquilidad y luego regresar a la sala común, aunque tendrían que asediar toda clase de preguntas de sus amigos. Pero eso no sucedió.

Regresaban de las cocinas cogidos de la mano y suspirando palabras de amor cuando derrepente aparecieron sus amigos totalmente acalorados.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- Inquirió Lily preocupada. Hermione miró vergonzosa a Sirius mientras este sonrreía abiertamente y le dedicaba un guiño.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso- Respondió James para sorpresa de su amigo. Normalmente empezarían a burlarse y hacer bromas acerca del paradero de la pareja.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada. Fue Lupin quien le dio la respuesta.

-McGonagall ha venido a buscarte a la sala comun porque Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo de un tema muy importante.- Explicó rapidamente.

-Si, y hemos tenido que inventar bastantes excusas para que no descubriera que no habías dormido en la sala comun, por supuesto Sirius, que notó que tu tampoco estabas entre nosotros.- Dijo la pelirroja con enfado aunque con un deje de preocupción. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero no por el echo de que la pillaran que había pasado la noche fuera de la torre, si no por miedo a que fuera hora de que la enviaran a su verdadero tiempo. Ahora, no el destino no podía arrebatarle la felicidad dos veces, eso era muy cruel.

-Esta bien chicos gracias, ahora voy para el despacho de Dumbledore.- Respondió la castaña temblando ligeramente. Sirius se dio cuenta de esto.

-Te acompaño- dijo rapidamente.

-No, es mejor que no vengas, no te preocupes , estaré bien, nos vemos en seguida en la sala común.- Dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

-Si Canuto, ven con nosotros que tienes muchas cosas que explicar, picarón. –Dijo James. Ante esto, Sirius sonrrió abiertamente mientras Hermione enrrojecía y miraba con furia contenida a sus amigos por los comentarios. Pero llegó el momento de enfrentar a Dumbledore y de ver que pasaba así que despidiéndose de ellos dirigió sus pasos hacia la gárgola que flanqueaba el despacho del buen director.

Cuando llegó pudo observar el rostro severo de la profesora McGonagall, y tragó saliva. Al llegar hasta ella, las facciones duras de la profesora se suavizaron.

-¡Ah! Señorita Granger, que bien que ya este aquí. Antes de que suba al despacho es recomendable que le diga algo.

-Si digame, la escucho.- Respondió con nerviosismo.

-Bien. El director, dadas las extraordinarias circunstancias de su caso, le tiene una pequeña sorpresa, ya que ha podido comunicarse con el director Dumbledore del futuro y digamos cambiar un par de cosas. Bien es cierto que podríamos regresarla a su tiempo. Pero el director no ha pasado por alto su relación tan buena con el señor Black. Entonces, aunque esto pueda afectar bastante a sus sentimientos señorita, le ruego que sea fuerte y que aproveche la ocasión ya que es una maravillosa sorpresa como usted podrá comprobar, y es raro que el director se inmiscuya en los misterios del tiempo, como usted sabrá, por las consecuencias más que nada. Pero esto lo ha estudiado muy bien. Dicho esto¡Grageas de colores!

La gárgola se comenzó a mover y Hermione subió por las escaleras, al estar enfrente de la puerta del despacho pudo percibir un par de voces. Tocó la puerta y escuchó la afable voz del director invitándola a pasar.

Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta una voz grito su nombre bastante conocida, haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas, un muchacho de pelo azabache, revuelto e indomable, con unas gafas redondasa, una cicatriz en forma de rayo y unos ojos verdes que extasiarían a más de una, se avalanzó contra la castaña pero no le dio tiempo a abrazarla porque esta se desvaneció a causa de la impresión y cayó al suelo desmayada. El muchacho corrió hacia ella y miró a director con ojos de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Harry, es normal, cogeré unas sales del cajón.

Poco a poco Hermione fue abriendo los ojos. Estaba recostada en un cómodo sofá que el director había echo aparecer durante su desmayo. Cuando los ojos de la castaña se posaron en los verdes de Harry su cara se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Aquello no podía estar pasando¿qué podría hacer ahora¿y con Sirius? No podría explicarle nada, y él no entendería lo que estaba pasando, desde luego, tenía que hablar con Harry y ser sincera con él.

-Bien, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, así que les dejo. –Dijo afablemente el director.

-Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore...por todo...-le contestó Harry visiblemente agradecido.

-Harry...yo...tengo algo que decirte.-Balbuceó Hermione.

-Lo que tengas que decirme yo ya lo se- El moreno se abrazó a la castaña y aspiró su aroma, aquel que echaba tanto de menos.- Antes de nada quiero que sepas tu Hermione, porque creo que deberías saber que en nuestro encuentro con Bellatrix yo no he muerto.

-Pero McGonagall, me dijo que el director había cambiado cosas del futuro¿No es por eso que tu estás vivo y te han traído aquí?

-Bueno desde luego, alguien que no estaba vivo, ahora lo está, pero no se trataba de mi Hermione, se trata de Sirius.

-¿De Sirius?- Hermione abrió la boca de par en par.-¿Sirius en el futuro está vivo?

-Tengo que explicártelo todo pequeña, pero ahora estoy tranquilo, ahora que veo que estás bien a mis ojos. Aunque ya sabía que estabas bien, de todas formas me lo dijo el Sirius del futuro.- Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, se sentía fatal¿es que el Sirius mayor le había contado algo?

-Bueno como supondrás, no hay ninguna Hermione adulta, eso quiere decir que vas a volver conmigo al futuro.- Prosiguió Harry mientras Hermione palidecía por momentos.

-Va a ser mejor que comiences por el principio, por que ya me estoy liando Harry¿Si no hubo que cambiar las cosas para que volvieras a vivir...como es que has vuelto a sobrevivir al avada kedabra?- Una lágrima calló por su mejilla al recordar aquellos amargos momentos. Harry se la limpió con el pulgar y la besó en la frente paternalmente.

-Está bien. Cuando nos atacó Bellatrix yo pude esquivar la maldición por pura suerte Hermione. Simplemente me eche a un lado, tropecé y me quedé inconsciente en el suelo, no me gusta hablar de ello. Por una tontería, por una mera casualidad, te dejé sola ante esa asesina y me quedé cobardemente en el suelo.- Harry apretó los puños con fiereza.- Bueno lo único que supe cuando me recuperé es que la Orden incluido Dumbledore estaban allí atendiéndome, Bellatrix había sido abatida, sin haberle podido sacar ni una palabra sobre tu paradero, y tu...simplemente ya no estabas, tu cuerpo había desaparecido. Te juro que no perdí la esperanza aunque el resto me dijera lo contrario. Pero yo pensaba que si esa mujer te hubiera envíado una maldición imperdonable tu cuerpo tendría que aparecer por algún sitio, intacto, pero jamás apareció obviamente.

No supimos de ti, este comienzo de curso ha sido un infierno, pero milagrosamente Dumbledore me dijo que estabas bien, en el pasado, estudiando en Hogwarts, que la maldición de Bella te había dado en el giratiempos que llevabas en el pecho, y accidentalmente habías acabado aquí. Entonces Dumbledore no me quiso dar más detalles, que tendría que ser otra persona quien me explicara, y así comenzaron los cambios y volvió Sirius.

Hermione escuchaba cada palabra absorta, estaba impresionada, pero lo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza continuamente eran dos nombres, Harry y Sirius.

Ahora Sirius estaba vivo en el futuro, Harry también, ella tenía una relación con el Sirius del pasado, estaban enamorados. Aunque quería a Harry con locura, no podía evitar estar enamorada de Sirius y ella de él.

También sabía que iba a regresar al futuro. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con Harry¿Cómo se lo tomaría su novio? Y lo que es peor ¿Cuándo afrontara a su novio en el futuro? Ya no un chico si no un hombre 16 años mayor que ella. Empezó a sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aun tenía que seguir escuchando todo aquello que Harry le tenía que decir.

**LaDYaRGoS**


	8. Capítulo 7: La conversación

**Holaaaaaaaaa, se que tendreis ganas de matarme por no haber actualizado antes y lo siento mucho de veras. Se que no sirven demasiado las excusas, pero es que he estado muy ocupada además de que la inspiración me ha abandonado. Hasta creo que este capítulo que subo no está muy logrado, pero por lo menos algo es algo. No me odieis y espero que lo disfruteis. Muchas gracias por los Reviews, y siento no poder contestarlos, pero si tengo tiempo para escribri y subir el capítulo, además de leer vuestros reviews y otros fics es mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí es mío salvo la historia que se desarrolla, y bueno Sirius... lo siento Rowling, tu lo mataste y yo lo resucito, así que... me lo quedo **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Cápitulo 7: La conversación 

-Bueno Hermione, antes de que me quieras dar alguna explicación , te diré que por Sirius ya se todo lo que tenía que saber.- Hermione enrojeció hasta la raiz del pelo y bajó la cabeza tristemente sin saber que decir.- Hermione tranquila, no voy a hacer una fiesta, obviamente, pero entiendo la situación, no diré que me alegro, pero si apruebo que hubieras intentado ser feliz. Yo te quiero mucho, y es más importante tu felicidad para mí que estar conmigo, porque ante todo fuiste mi mejor amiga, como Ron.-A Hermione se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Harry, yo... no me ha gustado que te enteraras así de las cosas, hubiera preferido contártelo yo. Me siento mal, y no paro de pensar en como te habrás quedado cuando Sirius te contó. Pero... ¿cómo es que él ha vuelto?

-Bueno, es complicado, hay varios vacíos en la vida de Sirius. Él ha tenido que "conocerte" en tercer año, sin decirnos nada, ocultando los sentimientos. Aunque ya era un hombre, echo y derecho y tu una niña de trece años, arrastraba sus sentimientos por ti desde los 17 años. Avisado como estaba, Sirius no calló detrás del velo dos años más tarde en el departamento de misterios, pero si tuvo que fingir su muerte para no cambiar nada de lo que había pasado. Si no, ahora volverías y no recordarías nada de lo vivido... Ha estado nuevamente marginado durante dos años más. Ha llevado una vida muy dura. Hermione, yo se que ahora te resultará muy duro volver al futuro, pero debes darle una oportunidad al Sirius del futuro y hablar con él.

-Harry, es un hombre de 33 años y yo una chica de 17, es mejor que me quede aquí, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no me gustaría que me obligarais a volver.- Harry alzó las cejas con expresión de incredulidad.

-Es exactamente el mismo Sirius el que hay en el futuro, que el que hay ahora. Además estamos nosotros, Ron, Ginny, el resto de los Wesley. También estoy yo. No puedo creer que nos quieras dejar a todos atrás, bueno o delante, todo esto es muy complicado... Tu mejor que nadie sabes Hermione, que si te quedas aquí las cosas pueden cambiar mucho, y no sabremos hasta que ocurra si para mal o para bien.- Hermione negaba con la cabeza, y Harry comenzó a enfadarse, pues ya bastante comprensivo había sido él con ella, ya que parecía que Hermione no se daba cuenta lo mucho que había sufrido el ojiverde al enterarse que ella estaba con su padrino y estaba siendo bastante compresivo con ella y poniéndoselo todo muy fácil.

-Hermione, creo que estás teniendo una actitud muy egoísta.- Dijo Harry pediendo la poca calma que conservaba.

-Harry comprende que si me quedo aquí, tus padres podrían sobrevivir, Sirius no tendría porque sufrir todo lo que sufrió, y tu serías un chico completamente normal.

-O no Hermione! No entiendo como puedes hablar así, jugar con el tiempo es peligroso, y bastante ha tenido en cuenta Dumbledore tus sentimientos. Cuando Sirius calló por el velo y yo me quedé solo nadie pensó en mí. Ahora tu vuelves al pasado y os enamorais y lo arreglan todo para que en el futuro por lo menos podais hablar¡y tu no quieres!. No eres la única que siente y padece Hermione. Desde luego no eres la chica que yo conocí.- A Hermione se le partió el corazón en dos. Aquellas duras palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos, y ver lo egoísta que había sido. Aunque no fuera capaz de estar con un Sirius mayor tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él y retomar su vida como antes.

-Tienes razón Harry, no te enfades, he sido una estupida, y he estado actuando de una manera poco responsable. Tengo que volver contigo al futuro.- Harry la miró y sonrrió.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón, se que es duro para ti, pero también lo es para mí creeme. Lo afrontaremos juntos, como los buenos amigos de siempre- Esto último lo dijo con un deje de dolor que Hermione notó enseguida e hizo que se le ensombreciera su rostro por unos instantes.

-Iré a buscar mis cosas.- Dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

-Tienes que hablar con Sirius, explicarle la verdad, pero lo necesario, que vienes del futuro, que ya tienes que volver, que os conocereis dentro de unos 15 años y todo eso. Dumbledore te ayudará, a mi no debe verme ya que solo puede saber lo necesario, lo único que Sirius tiene que cambiar del futuro es no caerse por el velo y mantenerse escondido durante los dos años siguientes. Se que será duro Hermione, pero piensa que nada más volver al futuro, no tendrás que esperar, podrás hablar con él.

Todo fue muy duro, la despedida con Sirius, las lágrimas, había sido más difícil de lo que parecía, Sirius no entendía enteramente la situación, y se daba cuenta de las muchas cosas que no le contaban. Aun así dejó escapar a la muchacha de sus sueños, prometiéndole que siempre esperaría por ella, aun cuando la tuviera cerca y ella no supiera nada, aun cuando la viera con un tal Víktor Krum, estrella de quiddich o un extraño tira y afloja con un pelirrojo llamado Ronald.

Una vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, Harry la abrazó en señal de apoyo y cogieron un extraño aparato con forma de reloj de aguja y desaparecieron bajo la atenta mirada del anciano reapareciendo en el mismo lugar 16 años más tarde.

Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida, no estaba solo, Ron sonrreía abiertamente, Ginny daba saltitos de alegría, y el resto de los Wesley tenían en sus rostros expresiones de felicidad. Pero había alguien más allí. Hermione sintió que el estómago se le encogía y le daba un vuelco. Un hombre de 33 años, moreno, de pelo lacio por los hombros, ojos azules penetrantes, sumamente atractivo y maduro la observaba con una sonrrisa de medio lado capaz de desmayar a cualquiera.

-Sirius...-Consiguió articular Hermione sin palabras.

**LaDYaRGoS**


	9. Capítulo 8: Enfrentándose a un adulto

**Holaaaaa!Ya se que gracias a esto habré perdido un montón de lectores, desde octubre sin actualizar!Desde luego no destaco con mi rapidez, lo siento muchísimo, me da mucha pena, de todas formas muchas gracias por vuestros apoyos y vuestros RW.**

**Tengo que avisaron que hay una parte lemmon en este capítulo, con partes bastante fuertes pero bueno, está señalizado, lo he querido señalizar bien para que podais leer el capítulo con tranquilidad a los que no os gusta el lemmon, y tb he querido ponerlo para quien os gusta. Osea de todo para todos!**

** Bueno el fic ya que queda nadita para terminar, desde luego, y espero no haceros esperar 4 meses otra vez. Otra vez os digo de verdad que lo siento mucho!  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 8 **

**Enfrentándose a un adulto:**

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. No esperaba encontrarse a Sirius de esa forma. Tan guapo, tan sumamente atractivo. Ella recordaba claramente como había conocido a Sirius y desde luego aquel hombre encantador de sonrrisa brillante y ojos cautivadores no tenía nada que ver con el viejo animago, que aparentaba lo menos 45 años. Hermione se sonrrojó levemente y bajó su mirada.

-Hermione... estaba deseando poder hablar contigo, bueno tu sabes, para mi es como si hubieras perdido la memoria y ahora la hubieras recuperado.- exclamó el animago atropelladamente.

-Estuve a punto de no venir...-Decía una atolondrada castaña.

-Lo se. Para mí no fue nada fácil, saber las cosas a medias, y pensar que en 15 años te iba a volver a ver inclusó más joven de lo que te conocí y tu no sabrías nada de mí. Que difícil fue asimilar todo eso. Muy complicado.De esos 15, 13 metido en esa horrible prisión...-Se estristeció su rostro. Hermione no aguantó más y llorando se abalanzó a los brazos de Sirius.

-¡Sirius!Me siento tan culpable...-Sollozaba Hermione desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué pequeña?-Inquirió curioso.

-No se si es momento de hablar.-Balbuceó insegura.

-Para tí hace cinco minutos que hablaste conmigo, para mí hace ya 2 años y como padrino-mejor amiga de mi ahijado.-No me prives de este privilegio, por favor. Hermione observó el miedo detrás de las orbes azules del animago, y por primera vez comprendió lo que debía sentir. Que razón tenía Harry, que egoísta había sido.

-Creo que si nos merecemos un tiempo juntos, pero no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado.-Dijo echando un vistazo al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Claro no te preocupes, nos vamos a Grimauld Place Hermione, ya estaba todo concertado. Además de que necesitas descansar. Ha sido un choque emocional, quieras o no, las cosas han cambiado gracias a tu viaje al pasado.- Explicó Sirius mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y tomaba un puñado de polvos flú y tomaba la mano de Hermione.-Venga que cabemos los dos-Hermione avanzó hasta la chimenea aun agarrada de la mano de Sirius y se abrazaba con cierta turbación a su fuerte cuerpo. Sirius arrojó los polvos flú a las llamas, estas se volvieron verde esmeralda y se introdujeron dentro de ellas. Podía sentir como las llamas lamían sus cuerpos con un agradable cosquilleo candente. Sirius dijo con voz potente mientras atraía el cuerpo de Hermione hacia él.

-¡A Grimauld Place número doce!

Una vez en Grimauld Place se sacudieron las cenizas, y se dirigieron al salón. Sirius tomó asiento y Hermione a su lado, la cual le costaba muchísimo mantenerle la vista. Lo encontraba guapísimo. Tener su cuerpo cerca en la chimenea aferrándose mutuamente la había incluso exictado un poco. Que lejos quedaba el cuerpo de 17 años, para dejar paso a ese musculoso y perfecto cuerpo de hombre. A Sirius no se le pasó esto por alto. Estaba convencido de que aun teniendo 33 años no sería un impedimento para ella. Además conocía bien a Hermione, no era persona que le cambiaran los sentimientos de un momento para otro solo por el físico. ¿O si?

-Hermione¿Quieres hablar?-Inquirió el animago.

-Bueno depende.-Respondió nerviosa.

-¿De lo nuestro?-Volvió a preguntar picaramente y sonrriendo de medio lado.-Hermione enrrojeció derrepente y asintió.

-¿Te gusto todavía?-Hermione volvió a asentir empezando a sentir calor.

-¿Me quieres?-Preguntó aproximando su cara a la muchacha, la cual empezó a sentir una bandada de mariposas en el estómago. El animago dulcificó la voz y bajó el tono a un susurró. Aproximó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó mientras preguntaba-¿Volverás conmigo?-Hermione respondío por primera vez sintiendo los labios del animago mientras sentía desfallecer.

-Si-Suspiró entrecortadamente.

**(N/A:ATENCIÓN LEMMON, SI NO TE GUSTA O NO TIENES EDAD TE SALTAS ESTA PARTE HASTA NUEVO AVISO Y CONTINUAS LA HISTORIA DESPUÉS DE ESTAS LÍNEAS,HAY TROZOS BASTANTE FUERTES Y DESCRIPTIVOS,ESTAIS AVISADOS)**

Él no esperó más respuesta y la cogió en brazos dulcemente mientras la besaba. Un beso lleno de pasión, de amor, de urgencia, tantos años esperando esto. Estaba como loco, dejándose llevar. Ya habría tiempo para hablar después, ahora necesitaba hacerla suya, sentirla en lo más profundo. Subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Hermione se estremecía de nerviosismo. La depositó en la cama y siguieron besandose mientras subía el tono se sus caricias. La muchacha lo desaba tanto como él. Sirius tenía ganas de darle todo el placer del mundo. Empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo a besos despojándola de su ropa. Cuando ya la tenía en ropa interior desabrochó su sujetador dejando al descubiertos los senos de la chica, erguidos, duros y excitados. Sirius emitió un gemido de placer y los recorrió lentamente con la lengua, muy suavemente haciendo que ella sintiera un cosquilleo excitante en su pezones. Se despojó de su camisa dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo con fuertes pectorales y abdominales para que Hermione se deleitara y bajó hasta su intimidad. La empezó a besar suavemente por encima de la ropa interior de la chica, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, las retiró y jugó con su vello púbico entre sus dedos. Empezó a lamerle las ingles, Hermione pensó que iba a estallar de desesperación. Estaba jugando con ella. Muy lentamente separó con sus manos los labios vaginales superiores y se deleitó con la vista. Se embriagó con el olor de la feminidad de Hermione y comenzó a recorrerla con su lengua deteniéndose en cada rincón. Llego hasta el botoncito de placer de Hermione y jugó con él hasta hacerla delirar y gemir como una loca. Comenzó a succionar su clítoris y acariciarlo con la lengua mientras ella pensaba que no podía aguantar más del placer. Derrepente ya no pudo más y se vino, una descarga, una explosión de sensaciones bajo su vientre que se expandía hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Recibió un orgasmo tremendo que hacía que su cuerpo se convulsionara repetidamente, pero Sirius no terminó hay, siguió estimulando su clítoris con su lengua y labios y la vagina de ella con sus dedos hasta que otra vez excitada se preparaba para otro orgasmo. En ese momento paró mientras ella respiraba agitadamente sobre la cama y se deshizo de sus pantalones y sde sus boxers. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Hermione y se deslizó con suma facilidad dentro de su húmeda cavidad, que excitaba la notaba, eso lo ponía a él como loco. Comenzó con fuertes embestidas, mientras ella pegaba su pelvis todo lo que podía a la de él y lo rodeaba con sus piernas, ambos gemían como locos y la cama crugía con los salvajes movimientos de Sirius. Cuanto tiempo había esperado para ello. Hermione casí ponía los ojos en blanco. Cuando la notó estremecerse se vino con ella mientras gritaron al unísono la explosión del orgasmo, el segundo para Hermione y quedaron exaustos y sudorosos. Se separó de ella y se tumbó a su lado mientras recuperaban su respiración normal.

**(N/A: AQUÍ SE ACABA EL LEMMON, PODEIS CONTINUAR)**

Acostado a su lado la acarició suavemente el pelo mientras ella cansada de todo el placer que había recibido se quedaba dormida con una leve sonrrisa en la boca. Estaban ambos dichosos, no hacían falta palabras, estaba claro lo que ambos sentían y querían. ¿Que pensarían los demás?Bueno mejor preocuparse de ello después, un par de horas de sueño no les vendrían mal.

Cuando despertaron Hermione lo miró sonrriente, casi divertida, Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿De que te ries?-Inquirió extrañado.

-De lo diferente que ha sido de la primera y única vez que lo habíamos echo¿lo recuerdas?-respondió Hermione.

-Claro que lo recuerdo¿por qué lo preguntas¿Te he echo daño¿No te ha gustado?-Preguntó Sirius asustado.

-No tranquilo- Se apresuró a responder Hermione-Me ha encantado-Expresó sonrrojandose. Sirius la miró divertido.

-Hermione...pues tienes que pensar que son mucha mezcla de sentimientos, son 15 años, soy un hombre de 33 años. ¿Que esperabas? En cuanto te ví sentí que te deseaba como nunca lo había echo por nadie. Hermione volvió a enrrojecerse y decidió que tenía que ir a darse una ducha y evitar esa conversación. Sirius sonrrió divertido y le dijo.

-¿Vamos juntos?

-¡Sirius!-Le gritó Hermione.

-Vale vale, solo era una idea.-Respondió fingiendo decepción. Recuerda que necesito mucho ejercicio, un cuerpo comoñ el mío necesita desahogarse continuamente.-Le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio guiñándole un ojo. Hermione pensó que nunca se había enrrojecido tanto en toda su vida, y pensando en todo lo que le quedaba teniendo a Sirius como pareja se metió en el baño. Aun le quedaba volver a enfrentarse a Harry.

**LaDYaRGoS**


End file.
